


To The Borders of This World

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beating, Collars, Intersex Male Omega, Lima Syndrome, Magic, Mentions of miscarriage, Multi, Omega Tobirama, Period-Typical Sexism, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: The problems actually started again when they reached their camp. Because the omega, who had played dead during all the ride back, had apparently used this time to get rid of his bounds. And he demonstrated that fact by rolling on his hip and kneeing Madara straight in the head.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 379
Kudos: 837





	1. Catching the Healer

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently have a very short attention span and an asshole muse who spew a hundred ideas a day -_-' (Sorry, I know I should work on my WIP but I fear if I don't write the story down, it will escape me)

Madara scrunched his nose at the smothering scent of fear that was coming from the peasant in front of him. The man was shaking in his pants, exuding terror by every pore of his being. He was also looking like he was about to shit himself. That might have something to do with the sword under his chin, sword which hilt was into Madara's hand. The rest of the inhabitants of his hamlet were gathered being him, cowering, guarded by two Uchiha warriors. The rest of Madara's men, led by Izuna, were searching the houses (more little huts of mud and straw than real stone houses - which might be a little hypocritical coming from someone who was sleeping in a tent, Madara thought absentmindedly).

Finally, Izuna and the other Uchiha emerged from the houses, looking disgruntled.

"So ?" Madara asked. But given his brother's face, he could already guess the answer.

"Nothing," Izuna groaned, giving the stink eye to the villagers,"there isn't a trace of a fucking healer in that godforsaken hole !"

Madara gritted his teeth and directed his attention back on the cowering man in front of him. The village's chief whimpered and looked ready to burst into tears.

"We've heard there was a healer here," Madara said as calmly and politely as he could, but pushing his sword just enough for the point to cut into the man's skin, "where are they ?"

"They... they left..." the man whimpered, "just yesterday, before the sun set..."

Madara raised a brow.

"In which direction ?"

"North... they were a wandering healer, they came here to help but since they finished their job, they left..."

"What do they look like ?" Madara finally asked. It would be a shame if their got the wrong guy.

"Omega... white-haired, red eyes, with face tattoos. You can't miss them..."

Madara hummed thoughfully, before lowering his sword and gesturing to his men. They jumped on their horses and spurred them, leaving the hamlet and its terrified inhabitants, heading north. They had to find that healer, and quickly. Madara wasn't sure how much more time Tajima would be able to fend off the fever due to his injury and the resulting infection.

************

They had ridden for hours, starting to get a little desperate as time passed and still no one on the horizon. Madara wondered if they hadn't missed something, if the healer hadn't turn somewhere and the Uchiha hadn't seen it. The lands this side of the continent were desolate and almost desert of all human presence. If they didn't find a qualified healer soon, Tajima was gonna die. And after all they had already lost, Madara wasn't sure he would be able to bear the death of his father.

But finally, as they stopped on top of a hill to allow their horses to rest a little, they found what they were looking for.

There was a valley on the other side of the hill, with scarce trees and bushes, and a pond, in the middle. And near that pond, there was a grey horse, with a saddle. And a pile of clothes on the shore of the pond. And suddenly, a human form bursted through the water. Madara felt his breath catch in his throat. The person in the pond was tall, with large shoulders and a muscled back, and long silver-white hair that they were busy wringing. Their skin was incredibly pale. They apparently hadn't seen the Uchiha.

"Hey guys," Izuna snarked,"look. We found a siren."

Madara snorted and watched as the person in the pond got out, revealing a narrow waist, large hips, long and powerful legs, and a mouthwatering round ass. Something animal growled inside Madara.

"Rather than a fish tail, they have a round ass," he said with a crooked smile, appreciating the view. The omega still hadn't seen them.

"It's our healer, you think ?" Hikaku asked.

"Well, clearly omega, white-haired... I don't see who else it might be..." Izuna answered, watching intently as the omega was putting their shirt on.

"I don't see either. Let's catch them."

But as Madara said that, the omega, who was putting their pants on, looked in their direction and noticed them. Immediately, they surged forward, in their horse's direction and jumped on its back, spurring them. Madara swore loudly.

"They saw us ! Let's go !!"

With warcries, the troop Uchiha spurred their horses and set off in pursuit of the omega. It took them a long time - more than a hour - before the healer's horse was too tired to distance them. And it was about time, because the Uchiha's steeds were about to keel over under them. Finally near enough, Madara decided to put an end to the chase, and he let his magic built in his chest before spitting a river of fire in the omega's direction. This was usually enough to stop anybody.

Except the healer's head whipped in his direction, they made a gesture and an enormous quantity of water materialized out of thin air and extinguished Madara's attack before it could reach. The Uchiha's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"What the fuck ?!!" Izuna screeched.

Madara felt anticipation build in his chest. This one was not a normal healer. Maybe a warrior one ? A deserter ? Anyway, he could ask when he would catch them. He readied another attack, and so did Izuna, and Hikaku, and a few others. A litteral sea of flames surged in their prey's direction. But then again, it was extinguished, a tsunami surging in the middle of the desert and crushing it. Madara laughed.

"Fuck ! That one is good !"

He turned to his cousin, who was riding on his right.

"Hikaku ! Since fire doesn't work with him, let's try something else !" he cried.

Hikaku understood and nodded. Madara felt his cousin's magic built, as Hikaku let go of the reins and let himself slide on the side of his horse till he was almost parallel to the ground, gripping his saddle with one hand. He touched the earth, sending his power forward.

In front of them, the omega apparently felt what was up, because they made their horse change direction, but it was too late. The ground exploded under their horse's legs, and it neighed in terror, stumbling. The omega was unhorsed from his saddle and landed a few meters away, breath knocked out of their chest. The Uchiha surrounded them, as they were getting on their feet with some difficulties. They looked around with wild eyes, looking for an opening. Their horse had a broken leg, and they would go nowhere with it.

The omega seemed to understand that, because their face contorted in a grimace of fury. Madara took the time to detail them, now that he was seeing them more closely. Tall, large, and yet still lean. Probably male. He was wearing shapeless, colorless clothes, and was barefeet, his boots forsaken on the shore of the pond. He had a sharp face, with high cheekbones and full red lips. Wine red eyes, and the face tattoos the man at the hamlet had mentionned, three red slashes, one on each cheek and one on the chin. His silver-white hair were hanging on his shoulder in a hastily made braid.

Madara found him gorgeous, and it awoken an deep hunger in him.

"You can't run now, beauty !!" Izuna bellowed as he jumped on the ground, unsheathing his sword. He approached the omega, who didn't move, his attention fixated on Izuna. And suddenly, as Izuna got near enough, he surged forward and jumped, his legs clamping on Izuna's neck like a vice, and he twisted his hips, sending Madara's brother on the ground like a stringless puppet. In the same movement, he stood up and rushed to Izuna's horse.

Damn ! The man was fucking fast !

Fortunately, Hikaku had reacted just in time and thrown his magic to make the ground cave just before Izuna's horse, making it flee. The omega changed course just before it happened, and was now running to Hikaku, with the clear intention to wring his neck. Madara jumped off his horse and ran to the man, at the same moment as several other warriors. He had already reached Hikaku, pulled him off his horse and kneed him in the groin, and was now jumped on the black stallion's back. Taro caught him by the ankle just before he was seated and pulled him back. That earned him a kick in the sternum, sending him on the ground breathless.

However, it gave Madara the necessary second to reached the omega and catch him by the waist. The man roared adn started trashing like an untamed wild horse. He was clawing Madara's forearms, drawing blood, and kicking whoever came near, sending some unfortunate warriors toppling on the ground.

"Dammit !!" Madara screamed,"somebody gets a hold on his fucking legs !!"

It took time, longer than Madara would have thought, to finally overpower the omega. Seven Uchiha were holding his legs, while Madara choked him with his forearms till he lost consciousness. When the white man finally stopped moving, the Uchiha sighed in relief and fell on the floor. Several of them had earned broken noses, or arms, or teeth, all of them were covered in mud and dust, and they were thoroughly exhausted. They stared at the senseless omega, still have troubles believing he gave them so much troubles.

"What the fuck ?" Izuna groaned in high-pitched voice, rubbing his sore neck,"are you sure this is an omega and not a demon from the Underworld ?"

Madara rolled his eyes.

"Well, it'll teach you not to underestimate your opponents," he snarked.

Their horses were scattered through the land, and Madara sent Hikaku - who was still walking funny - and Taro - who kept rubbing at his chest - gather them. Meanwhile, he tied the omega's arms behind his back, as well as his legs, because damn, these were weapons of mass destruction. Izuna took the bags the omega's horse had been carrying and then quickly kill it. No need to let it suffer.

They charged the senseless omega on Madara's horse, the bags on Izuna's, and then they were on their way. It was late in the afternoon, and they still had a long way to go.

************

The problems actually started again when they reached their camp. Because the omega, who had played dead during all the ride back, had apparently used this time to get rid of his bounds. And he demonstrated that fact by rolling on his hip and kneeing Madara straight in the head.

Madara, absolutely not expecting it, felt himself fall, and briefly wondered what had happened. Only when he hit the ground like a particularly graceless potato sack and saw that the white omega was already on his feet and running, while Izuna was screaming insanities, he understood his predicament. Swearing, he rolled on his front, on all fours, threw up, and then stood up on woobly legs and joined his men in chasing their escaped prey.

He fell three times, during which Izuna and two other warriors managed to catch the omega, and were trying to tie him again without being kicked to death. Which didn't seem easy, since Tetsurou took a hit in the groin and fell like a ton of rock with a whimper, Taro got elbowed in the throat and fell on his knees and the omega rolled on himself and bit Izuna's forearm with enough strength to draw blood. A lot of it. Izuna screamed and the omega jumped on his feet and started running, aiming for one of the riderless horses.

Just as he was about to reach Taro's, a cracking noise thundered through the air and the omega went down with a cry. Madara, still quite whoozy, saw his uncle Takahiro holding a whip. The old alpha cracked it again, and the hit landed on the omega's back, who snarled and got up despite the pain and the fact his shirt had been torn and purple welts had appeared on his skin.

"Dammit !" Takahiro snarled, his face contorted in irritation,"it's always the same with bitches ! Never know their place !"

He cracked his whip again, aiming for the back of the omega's thighs. The fabric of his pants tore with the force of the hit and the omega fell again with a whimper. Takahiro approached, cracking his whip again and again, and the omega curled into a ball, protecting his head.

But when his uncle was near enough, Madara saw the omega roll on his side, and a nearby trough exploded. The water crashed into Takahiro, sending sprawling face down several meters away. The omega stood up and started running, but Izuna intercepted him before he could go too far. They rolled on the ground and several other warriors immediately came to help him overpower their prisoner. The omega found himself on his back, arms and legs immobilized, and no matter how much he trashed, he couldn't get away. Still feeling nauseous, Madara approached. He got a knife out of the sheath he had strapped to his thigh and knelt next to the squirming omega, who snarled when he saw him.

Then Madara, tired of the man's resistance, pointed his knife to the omega's mouth, near enough the blade was touching the full lower lip. The man went utterly still, his wine red eyes fixated on the knife.

"Okay, listen beauty," he started,"you have two options here. Either I let you to my men. They beat you and they fuck you till you are tame. Frankly, I don't like this option. We need you with all your faculties after all..."

He patted the omega's flank, whose face scrunched in pain when Madara's hand worried one of the welts on his skin.

"Or...?" he asked, his voice hoarse and raspy.

Madara smirked. This one seemed smart.

"Or you listen and you lend us your skills for what we actually need them, rather than pointlessly resisting," Madara finished.

The omega scruted Madara's face, apparently trying to determine if he was lying.

"Who do you want me to heal ?" he finally asked.

The smile on Madara's lips widened.

"I'm gonna ask my men to let you go, okay ? If you try to escape again, we're going with option one, got that ?"

The omega nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Madara. The Uchiha nodded at his men, who reluctanly freed the omega of their hold. He straightened up and stood slowly, still looking at Madara. Standing at full height, he was taller than all the assembled Uchiha. Madara grabbed him by the elbow and started dragging him to the tent where his wounded father was. They already had lost too much time. If Tajima had died because of that setback, he was going to make the omega pay.

************

The gears in Tobirama's head were turning at full speed. He needed a way to get out of here. But these fuckers had killed his horse, and had taken his things. He was exhausted, wounded and surrounded. At least, these assholes seemed to want him for his healing skills and not for his cunt (even if they probably think it made a nice bonus), so as long as he stayed useful, he wouldn't have to fear too much for his life. Better to lay low for now, do what they wanted him to do and observe, waiting for the right moment to escape.

The hairy alpha dragged him to a tent that reeked of infection and Tobirama scrunched his nose at the scent. The alpha pushed him inside and entered after him, lighting a lantern with a spark of magic. And Tobirama actually saw why they had gone all this way to catch him

There was a man lying on a straw matress, pale and sweaty, and apparently barely conscious. He was naked, covered by a sheet. Tobirama approached, knelt near the matress and lifted the sheet to watch underneath. He slapped a hand on his mouth at the scent of infection. There was a bandage on the man's hip, but it was bloody.

Tobirama looked at the hairy alpha, and noticed a ressemblance between him and the senseless man. Probably father and son.

"What happened to him ?" he asked.

"He took a barbed arrow to the hip. It broke. The head is still inside and it got infected. None of us has the skills to treat that kind of wounds."

"You're lucky he's still alive," Tobirama said as he moved the sheet aside to take a better look at the wound. He lifted the bandage and had to resist the need to throw up. The wound was suppurating, the edges red and inflammated. He looked away.

"Can you save him ?" the alpha asked. There was an underlaying threat in his question. Tobirama rolled his eyes.

"I will need what's in my bags. And water. And open this fucking curtain, the air is unbreathable, this is not good for him."

That seemed to surprise the alpha, who immediately did it, and hailed someone outside to bring Tobirama what he needed. Meanwhile, the omega went to work. He threw the bloody bandage aside and set hands glowing with magic on the senseless alpha's skin. It was burning. Tobirama closed his eyes and breathed. He scanned the man's body with his magic till he located the arrow's head. It was deeply embedded in the right hip, and had reached the bone. Not good that. Tobirama added blood poisonning to the list of things he would have to deal with. He also used the meantime to heal his own wounds, because working while you were in pain was never funny.

An alpha - the annoying one he had bitten - barrelled into the tent, carrying Tobirama's bags and a bucket of water. The young omega took them, and poured the water into a little cauldron he had pulled out of one of his bags, and set it to boil. The annoying alpha didn't leave the tent, to Tobirama's growing irritation. Neither did the hairy one. And a lot of other were gathering in front of the open curtain, curious. Tobirama rolled his eyes, wondering when healing had become a fucking show ?

It took him all night to deal with the more urgent matters.

He started by removing the embedded arrow head. For that, he used the boiled water as a precision tool, using it to enlarge the wound just enough to fetch the barbed head with it. It clattered on a little tin plate he had set near his knees. He then cleaned the wound, correctly this time, since apparently the first person who did it did it with their fucking feet. He took away all the pus and the coagulated blood, making sure none was left inside the wound. He put some antiseptic herbs into the boiling water and added the bandages into it too.

He then healed the broken bone, because it was the most urgent, and the longest. He used his magic to replace all the bone shards to their right place, and then make the bone cells regrow to link all of them. He then took the boiled bandages, dried them quickly with a sweep of his hand, and bandaged the wound, properly this time. Finally, he took some herbs in one of his bags, made a decoction, and softly coaxed the man into drinking it.

Finally, he checked everything was okay (the man was less hot, and he seemed in less pain, which meant sucess as far as Tobirama was concerned) and started to put all his things in their rightful places.

"Wait !" the annoying alpha prattled,"you're not healing his wound ?!"

Tobirama glared daggers at him, baring his teeth.

"Okay," he said, pointing a finger at the alpha,"first rule of healing magic, too much of it at the same time is way worse than any wound. So no, I'm not healing his wound. Because I just knitted his hipbone back together and that is traumatic enough for his body. I will let him rest and assimilate what has been done, and then I will heal him. Anymore question ?"

He had tried to bite back his sarcasm, but he couldn't. The annoying alpha puffed up in offence and blushed. Fortunately, the hairy one (his brother ?) seemed a little bit more sensible.

"How much time before you can heal it ?" he asked.

"Two weeks, maybe more," Tobirama answered.

The hairy alpha nodded. Tobirama pulled a bedroll from one of his bags (and reveled in the surprised hiccup that got him, because the bag was too small on the outside to be containing a bedroll - Hurray for seals !) and unrolled it next to the straw mattress.

"Now, if you would excuse me," he snarked with a toothy smile,"I would like to sleep."

Not waiting for an answer, he let himself fall on his bedroll and closed his eyes. He was exhausted.

************

Madara considered the sleeping omega, who was turning his back to them in a conspicuous show of defiance, and then looked at his father, who seemed to be breathing more easily and whose face was more relaxed than before. The stench of infection had disappeared.

Madara made his mind.

No way they were letting the omega leave.


	2. Keeping the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took quite some time for Tobirama to fall asleep, with how tense he was, and the unknown alpha at his back, but he was finally lulled to unconsciousness by Whip's regular breathing and his warmth.
> 
> He was woken up hours later, in the dead of the night, by a forearm crushing his windpipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overly competent Tobirama is one of my guilty pleasures *w*

Tobirama wasn't really sure of how much time had passed. He remembered getting up to change his patient's bandages, check his temperature (which hadn't increased, thanks the gods), make him drink the decoction and clean him. Because even if he didn't want to do this job in the first place, he was going to do it so well he was gonna blow the fuckers' minds. Served them well.

Exhausted, he had gone back to sleep after that and hadn't awoken since then. And now, he was waking up because... someone was in the tent with him. His eyes shot open and he rolled on his side just in time to see Hairy and Annoying jumping him. He screeched when Hairy pushed him on his back on the bedroll, weighing on his wrists, while Annoying straddled him. Hissing, he tried to roll and kick, but two other alphas - the one with the ponytails and the annoying earth magic and the old one with the whip - surged inside the tent and took a hold of his legs, preventing him to knee Annoying behind the head. He snarled and bared his teeth and tried to buck the alpha off.

But Hairy positionned his wrists so he could hold them both with one hand - and damn ! okay, that one was strong... and heavy - and got a knife which he pointed at Tobirama's face. The young omega froze, scowling.

"Stop struggling, beauty," Hairy said.

"I wouldn't be struggling if you hadn't ambushed me in my sleep !" Tobirama growled, his eyes not leaving the blade, which was way too close to his mouth for his comfort.

"Well," Annoying prattled,"we wouldn't have had to ambush you in your sleep if we hand't suspected you wouldn't take that gracefully."

And then, he produced a collar. A large, leather collar, reinforced with metal, and a ring to tie a leash. A slave collar. Tobirama's eyes widened and he started trashing in earnest.

"Don't you dare put that thing on me !" he roared, bucking," don't you dare ! I'll kill you ! I'll kill all of you !! DON'T YOU DARE !!!"

But all his struggles were to no avail, and Annoying fastened the collar around his neck, the thing heavy and constricting. Tobirama roared and trashed and insulted them. He managed to dislodge one of his legs from Whip's grip, kicked Ponytail and then clamped his legs on Annoying's throat from behind and squeezed, with the firem intention to strangle the cockroach to death. But then Hairy roared, stabbed his knife next to Tobirama's head, half an inch from his temple, and the unmistakable scent of furious, commanding alpha invaded the tent.

Tobirama froze.

"Let go of my brother, beauty," he said, threateningly calm. Tobirama had no doubt he would put his threat to execution if Annoying died, so he let go, slowly. Annoying rolled on the side, rubbing his throat, coughing. Behind him, Whip and Ponytail were rubbing their shoulders, where Tobirama had kicked them (he had been aiming for the throat, but Annoying was blocking his view). Tobirama stayed utterly still as Hairy got his knife back.

"I am not your slave," he snarled, when the alpha let go of him.

Hairy rolled his eyes (which, rude !) and grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to straightened, getting into Tobirama's face. The omega fought the instinct that dictated him to bite whatever was near enough (Hairy's nose), because he had the feeling it wouldn't be taken very well.

"You are now," Hairy just said. Tobirama sneered.

"I had already promised you I would heal your father. What more do you want ?!"

"A healer," Hairy answered,"we need one for where we are going..."

"Oh, and pray tell, tall and mighty alpha, where are you going that you need a healer so fucking badly, to the point of basically kidnapping and enslaving me ?!!"

"We're going to the Borders of this World," Annoying said.

Tobirama blinked, looked at Annoying and actually did a double take.

"Are you all suicidal or what ?" he said,"even children know you can't go to the Borders of the World and come back alive ! That's madness !"

"That's why we need a healer," Hairy said matter-of-factly, letting Tobirama go.

"I'm a healer, not a fucking necromancer !" he snarled (and okay, he was lying a little here, but they didn't have to know),"and that's what you're going to need if you want to go to the Borders !!"

"Well," Annoying said, inspecting his nails,"we'll settle with you, then..."

Tobirama couldn't help but throw his hands in the hair, fully exasperated with their bullshit.

"If you want to die that badly, there are easier ways ! I can even recommand you some quick and painless poisons !"

Like hell, he'd give them the most painful he had ! But they wouldn't know before actually tasting it. Hairy stood up and Tobirama gathered his knees under him, ready to strike if any of the four alphas did something funny.

"We're not going there to die," Hairy said.

"To do what then ?" Tobirama snarked. He wanted to sleep. And a bath too, a real one.

"We need the power it hides."

Tobirama blinked. He dragged a hand down his face, exhausted.

"Fuck, you are all crazy," he groaned," just a bunch of crazy bags of dicks..."

Annoying tried to backhand him for the comment, but Tobirama caught his hand before it reached his face. And that seemed to impress the alpha, if the wide eyes and the wave of lust Tobirama sensed were anything to go by. Hairy rolled his eyes.

"Izuna, don't be violent," he said.

Annoying - Izuna - stuck his tongue at his brother and stood back when Tobirama let go of his hand.

"Fine, beauty, you can go back to work," Hairy said, making a head gesture in his senseless father's direction.

Tobirama bared his teeth.

"You didn't need to put a collar on me to make me work for you," he growled.

"No, we needed it to make you stay," Izuna goaded," by the way, remember option one ?"

Tobirama noded warily.

"Well, you'd better not try to get rid of the collar, or you're gonna get acquainted with it," the alpha finished, giving Tobirama a onceover that raised goosebumps on his skin. The omega ground his teeth. By the depths, he was gonna deck this one. One way or another, he was going to make him pay. For the collar and for that comment. The alpha left the tent, leaving Tobirama alone.

Biting his lower lip, he put a hand on the heavy collar and exhaled by the nose. It was okay, he told himself, it was just a piece of leather and metal, just an humiliation. He could take it. He had had worse. He just needed to bid his time and take the right occasion, and then he would be free again.

It was just a matter of time and patience.

************

Madara was observing the omega, who was stitting on a bark near the fire, eating silently, glaring at any Uchiha who would get near. It had been five days since they had put him in the collar, and despite the initial burst of fury - and also what sounded like panic, which was making Madara wonder if the man wasn't an escaped slave - he hadn't tried anything to get rid of it. Maybe Izuna's threat had had the right effect, even if Madara didn't like threatening people with rape.

Putting his hand on his chin, Madara resumed looking at him. Tall, and large, larger than any omega Madara had ever seen. Everything seemed to much about that man. Too tall, too large, too powerful, too skilled, too snarky... Not Madara didn't absolutely love it. If only they had been born in times of peace, he would have been head over heel for him (Izuna would have probably crawled at the omega's feet and waxed poetry about his beauty, his little brother was dramatic like that).

Their father was going better. He had regained consciousness three days ago, his fever was now tame and he wasn't feeling in pain anymore. It made no doubt that he was going to live and recover from his grievious wound. Madara had rarely been so relived than when the white omega had come searched him to tell him Tajima was awake.

The omega noticed him staring and gave him the chilliest glare Madara had ever been subjected to. Sighing, he concentrated his attention on his bowl. The stew was tasteless, and there wasn't a lot of meat. Their stocks of food were low, and he would need to deal with that soon. He grumbled as he shoved a spoonful of stew into his mouth. As he turned his head back to the omega, it was to see Izuna had sat next to him and was apparently trying to smooth-talk him. Which didn't seem to work at all. If looks could kill, his little brother would have spontaneously combusted there and then.

Rolling his eyes, Madara stood up and approached, just as Izuna made a move to touch the omega's hair. And almost got his hand bitten for his efforts.

"Whoa !" his little brother screeched as he jumped backward," hey calm down ! I wasn't being violent !"

"I don't care that you weren't being violent ! I don't want you to touch me !"

Izuna sneered.

"Whoa, down," he groaned,"why are you so angry ? It is known omega like that..."

"And how would you know ? You're an omega ? No ? Then do not speak as if you knew what we like !"

"Okay, okay ! What do you like, then ?"

"Being treated like a person !"

Izuna's eyes widened and Madara winced. Yep, there was definitely something there. He settled in front of the omega, who looked up at him with stormy wine red eyes. Madara felt a chill of magic on his skin, saw the water of a nearby trough vibrate. But then the omega bit his lower lip, took back the control of his magic and went back to his stew, stabbing his spoon through it like he wanted to kill it again (Madara had preffered not allowing him any sharp object, the man was deadly enough as it was, his entire being screaming "DANGEROUS !!", Madara didn't want to see what he could do with a sword.

Actually, yes, he wanted to see what the omega could do with a sword, but preferably from afar, and with the man's fury not directed against him or one of his loved one.)

Madara grabbed Izuna by the arm and dragged him away from the omega, who was really looking like he was plotting murder (after his comment about poisons, Madara had told his men not to let the healer go anywhere near the food unattended). He sat Izuna on another bark, and went back to his stew, despite his brother's protests.

When he looked back, having finished his meal, it was to see his uncle Takahiro grab the omega by the elbow and starting to drag the man away, toward his tent. Madara jumped on his feet and rushed to them, ready to intervene if thing became violent.

"What the fuck do you want ?" the omega sneered. Madara saw his uncle squint and growled.

"I can't sleep," he answered.

"So what, you want a sleeping drug ? You could have just ask."

"No sleeping drug ! I just need a nice warm body to lay with."

And to shut the omega's protests down, he slapped the man's ass pointedly. Madara rushed to them when he saw the omega bristled and his teeth being bared.

"Hey uncle," he said,"maybe... maybe that's not a good idea..."

"Why not ? He's a healer, no ? It's his role to make sure we are okay. And I can't sleep without someone."

Madara rolled his eyes and chew on his tongue.

"Okay," he finally said,"just try not to be... too violent..."

"Wait, violent ?!" the omega exclaimed,"what do you mean violent ?!"

Takahiro grumbled and nodded at his nephew, before dragging the omega to his tent.

"What the fuck are you hiding, alpha ?!" was the last thing Madara heard before the white omega was shoved gracelessly inside the tent, and his uncle entered after him.

************

Tobirama landed heavily on his knees on a furbed and immediately turned back, crouching, teeth bared, ready to strike. No way he was gonna let the alpha touch him, he still had pride left. But strangely enough, the old alpha didn't pay anymore attention to him and started stripping. When Whip looked back and saw that the omega was ready to attack, he sighed.

"I'm not going to fuck you, okay ? I just need someone to sleep with, and you're softer than an alpha..."

Tobirama raised a brow, and relaxed just a little, bitting back the remark that there was nothing soft about him. Whip groaned.

"Look, you can even keep your shirt, if you're more confortable like that," he said.

Tobirama didn't say anything. He was starting to get fed up of these alphas and their communication issues. Silently, he took off his pants and put them near the bed, not taking his eyes off Whip. The alpha kneelt on the bed and shuffled to find a comfortable position, throwing his arm around Tobirama's waist and forcing him to lay on his side. Rolling his eyes, Tobirama complied, laying next to the alpha, his back to him, and Whip plastered himself against his back, entangling their legs, and sneaking an arm under Tobirama's to fist his hand in the omega's shirt. The man was a litteral living furnace, he guessed it was logical, with the fire magic and all.

It took quite some time for Tobirama to fall asleep, with how tense he was, and the unknown alpha at his back, but he was finally lulled to unconsciousness by Whip's regular breathing and his warmth.

He was woken up hours later, in the dead of the night, by a forearm crushing his windpipe.

Panicked, lacking air, Tobirama elbowed the alpha behind him, his hit connecting with his assailant's ribs and earning him a wail and air. He rolled on his side to face his agressor, but Whip attacked again, trying to strangle him. He didn't even seem conscious. Growling, Tobirama repelled him, and tried to straighten up, but a hit to the liver made him fold in half with a cry of pain. Whip use his distraction to push him on his back, force his way between his legs and strangle him.

Tobirama struggled, out of air, trying to claw Whip's face. Black points were dancing in his vision. The alpha was moaning non-sensical, wordless things. Desperate, Tobirama spread his magic, found a jug of water near the bed and used his last forces to send the water straight into Whip's face. The alpha stopped strangling him instantly. He blinked, wet, and looked down at Tobirama. When he saw what he was doing, he threw himself backward, whispering apologies. Tobirama crawled further on the bed, a hand on his throat. Even with the collar partially protecting it (and damn ! If he had known one day he would have been grateful to have a slave's collar around his neck !) it was sore and probably bruised.

"What the fuck was that ?" he croacked weakly.

"Sorry," Whip said,"I was having a nightmare, I didn't mean to..."

"A nightmare ?" Tobirama said.

"I... they... it's the Senju's fault," Whip said, dropping his head.

Tobirama froze, suddenly unable to breathe. The Senju. Oh fuck...

He had been taken captive by the Uchiha !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue dramatic music and thunder*


	3. Talking to the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Originality is not your strong suite, isn't it ?"
> 
> "Do you ever tone down the sass ?"
> 
> "Only when I sleep..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of action in that one, more backstory and setting the situation.

Tobirama felt like the breath had been knocked out of his chest. Of all the mercenary groups he could have been captured by, he had been taken captive by the Uchiha, his clan's mortal enemies. If they ever learned his name, he was going to suffer a long and painful death. Especially given how the feud had ended.

Whip kept rambling, hugging his chest.

"They invaded our compound," he said, eyes lost in his memories,"we tried to fight back, but they had allied with the Sarutobi and the Shimura. They defeated us. They took our omegas and children, enslaved them, killed our alphas... I tried to save my wife, tried to... but they killed her, they killed her and they were laughing and I could do nothing... they took me tortured me for days... I don't remember how I escaped..."

Tobirama considered the trembling old man and felt pity swell in his chest. He understood that idea of going to the Borders of the World to find the power it contained better now. It was a desperate men's gambit. They needed power to save their loved ones (of they were still alive) and they couldn't get it the usual way. No clan in its right mind would want to ally with the remnant of a fallen clan like the Uchiha, especially since the Senju had declared them outlaws and put a consequent bounty on their heads. They were grasping at straws.

(The Senju had never put a bounty on his head. He bet they didn't want to disclose to the whole world that one of their omegas was on the loose somewhere, in case some people got ideas. And nobody ever made the connection between him and the Senju. There were perks looking like a freak of nature, he guessed.)

Slowly, Tobirama approached the old alpha, who looked at him pleadingly. The young omega sighed and sat next to Whip, resting his weight on the man's side.

"I am sorry," he said.

And he was, really. After all, he knew the Senju didn't treat their slaves kindly.

Gently, he coaxed the man to lay on his side on the bed and took him in his arms, letting his bury his face against his neck and breathe in his scent. He could feel the other's tear on the skin of throat.

"I am sorry I attacked you," Whip said groggily.

"It's okay, I'm tough," Tobirama answered, pulling a blanket on their bodies.

It was true. He had put with a lifetime of abuse at his own family's hands. This was nothing. Sadly. Quickly, Whip was back to sleep, his breathing even. Tobirama closed his eyes and regulated his breathing. But he didn't fell asleep.

************

Madara saw with relief the white healer get out of Takahiro's tent unscathed, except for a bruise on his right shoulder. His uncle was looking almost rested, which was a feat. When the omega saw Madara, he glared daggers at him and walked away, in the direction of the tent where Tajima was resting. Madara debatted with himself for a second before going after him. He caught him just before the omega entered the tent and was about to grab him by the elbow when the man whipped on his heels and stabbed a finger into Madara's chest.

"You could have told me your uncle was suffering from nightmares and stress," he growled, his lips pursed in a snarl.

"Hum, I..." Madara stuttered, taken by surprise.

"Because I really do not like being woken up by a sleepwalker strangling me in my sleep !"

"I... sorry... it's... erm, complicated..."

The omega sneered.

"Complicated, ah ? Usually, when alphas use that term, it means they either don't give a fuck or don't want me to keep asking questions. Which one it is ?"

Madara did not know what to answer. The omega rolled his eyes and turned to enter the tent. Madara followed him. The healer was busy cleaning Tajima's wound and tending it again, with clean bandages. Madara's father was quietly observing the omega working, his eyes sharp. He gave an interrogative raised eyebrow to his son, who just shrugged.

"Did you know, alpha ?" the omega said slowly,"wounds of the mind are worse than wounds of the body. You think they are healed, but they are still here, just waiting, bidding their time. You can bury them under as many things as you want, but they just. Never. Disappear."

He sighed, finishing tying the bandages. Tajima rumbled low in his chest and raised his hand to pat the omega's hair trying to soothe him. The omega's let him do it, concentrated on his work. Madara was surprised by how quickly his father had managed to make almost friend with their snarky healer. Tajima had joked that the omega's sass had made him fall in love.

The white omega stood up.

"I don't know your name, by the way," Madara said.

The other rolled his eyes.

"Let's make a deal, alpha. You get that thing off me - he pointed at his collar - and I give you my name. How's that ?"

Madara pouted, even if he had to admit that he found the man's resistance incredibly alluring. Most people would have given up by now and accepted their fate. But not him. He kept rebelling, insulting them, and generally being way too snarky for someone in his situation.

"Well, I guess we'll just keep calling you beauty, then."

Unlike what he was expecting, the omega's face contorted in a grimace of rage and he scowled.

"Just because you didn't get your way does not give you the right to mock me," he spat before going back to his bags, searching inside them.

Madara stood there, dumbfounded. What the fuck was he speaking about ? He looked at his father, who seemed as lost as him.

"I don't understand," Madara said.

"I know what I look like, alpha. No one in their right mind would call me beauty and truly mean it."

Now Madara was even more dumbfounded.

"Do you need your eyes checked ? Because you are beautiful, like one of the most beautiful omegas I've ever..."

"I said DO NOT MOCK ME !!" the healer roared, making Madara startled. He looked at the omega, who was panting, teeth bared.

"I do not mock," he said sincerely,"I see you have work, I will leave you alone. And since you don't like beauty, we'll call you Shiro from now on..."

The omega deadpanned.

"Originality is not your strong suite, isn't it ?"

"Do you ever tone down the sass ?"

"Only when I sleep..."

Madara snorted, bid goodbye to his father and exited the tent. He had things to do.

************

Three days passed without much events. Shiro slept with their uncle Takahiro every night, and that seemed to help the man sleep better. He was way less twitchy. Madara had another problem than his uncle's changes of mood, though. Their food stocks were worrying low, and the hunters just didn't seem to come back with preys. His men were starting to complain, but Madara didn't see what he could do more. He was fearing the moment he would have to order some of the horses to be put down to be eaten. He could not do that, they would need them for the rest of their journey. But soon, he would have no other choice.

And of course, it was the moment Shiro chose to come and bother him. The omega had an horrible sense of timing.

"There is nothing left to eat," the healer attacked immediately, without even saluting Madara. The alpha knew he should probably put the omega to his place from time to time but he just couldn't bring himself to do it (to be honest, he appreciated the man's banter).

"I know. The hunters found nothing..."

"And what do you expect me to give to my patient ? Air ? That doesn't feed people."

"And what do you want me to do ?! Snap my fingers to make food magically appear ?!!"

Shiro rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air.

"Oh, for fuck's sake ! Give me two of your men, and I'll bring you back food."

Madara blinked, then squinted, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You're trying to find a way to escape, don't you ?"

Shiro fluttered his white lashes, the living picture of innocence. But Madara didn't buy it. The omega rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fair enough," he sighed,"if you are so worried about me doing a runner, you can come with me. I'll even tolerate that annoying brother of yours, how's that ?"

"I can't leave the camp like that, what if we are attacked ?!"

"There is nobody apart from us in a five hundred miles radius. Except if you fear an attack of lemmings, there is no danger..."

"Wait... what ?! How would you know that ?!!"

Once again, the omega rolled his eyes and pointed at his forehead.

"I have an exceptionnaly strong mind-eye," he explained.

Madara gaped. He had never heard of a mind-eye with that kind of range. He suddenly blushed. His own range was fairly developped, a hundred miles radius on good days, and he could feel emotions when he concentrated. But with a range like that, did that mean that Shiro could...?

"Before you ask anything," the healer said with a shark grin,"yes, I feel it when people lust after me.."

Madara became even redder. But the gods, this was so awkward. Shiro didn't stop smiling, apparently reveling in Madara's embarrassement. He was pretty sure the man had a fairly deveopped sadistic side. He coughed to gain his composure back.

"Fine," he said,"I'm gonna call Izuna and we're going with you."

He had the feeling it was going to be worth his time.


	4. Following the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think I'm cute," he proclaimed, dead serious.
> 
> Tobirama popped a cherry into his mouth, looking supremely indifferent to the whole situation.
> 
> "I didn't say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overly competent Tobirama is back *drools*

Tobirama was currently considering stabbing Madara and actually doing a runner. Groaning pointedly, he squirmed and slapped the alpha's hand when it came too close to his crotch. Next to them, Izuna snickered and Tobirama glared at him mightily.

"Couldn't you give me a horse of my own ?" the omega complained.

While the Uchiha had accepted to let him come with them, after Tobirama had promised he would find them food, he had refused to give him a mount, probably scared Tobirama would try to escape.

(Which was a rationnal fear, but one, Tobirama had promised he would heal their father and he fully intended to keep his promise (it might have something to do with the fact that he didn't like doing things by halves too) and two, all his things had been left at the camp and he didn't intended to scram without them. The Uchiha was just a paranoid asshat. To think Tobirama was just trying to be nice and help them.)

It was the reason why Tobirama found himself sharing a horse with Madara, the Uchiha riding behind him, a hand holding the reins and the other on Tobirama's thigh, often straying up and being slapped away by the increasingly annoyed Senju.

"No," Madara huffed,"you'll just run away..."

Tobirama rolled his eyes, and just to be contrary, crossed his arms and reclined all his weight against the Uchiha's front. That earned him a little "oomph !" and the man apparently getting a mouthful of Tobirama's hair. The young omega snickered. The alpha might be short, but he was also large and hard and muscled and warm (and maybe Tobirama was appreciating plastering himself on that. If only there hadn't been that damn collar, things would have been almost perfect).

There were four of them. Him and Madara on the same horse, Izuna riding his own steed, on their left and Hikaku a little behind them, dragging a spare horse to carry what they would catch.

"How long before we start actually hunting ?" Izuna snarked.

Tobirama glared at him before closing his eyes and opening his mind-eye. He found what he was looking for quickly.

"Not more than half an hour," he answered,"we are in the good direction..."

Madara's hand slid up on his thigh, and Tobirama looked down, considering it, before sighing and letting him have his way. The ride lasted for thirty minutes before they reached the river Tobirama had located. He made them stop near it, before sliding down the horse.

"I thought we were going to hunt !" Izuna prattled petulantly.

"I said we were going to find food," Tobirama sniped.

Izuna jumped on the ground and reached the omega, grabbing him by the waist. Tobirama bristled when the alpha pulled him against his body.

"Fish is omega food," Izuna snarked,"we alphas need meat !"

"You need not to die from hunger and fish will do the trick ! Now unhand me !"

"Or what ?" the alpha taunted.

Tobirama didn't deign to answer that. He just grabbed Izuna and threw him into the river like he weighted nothing. The Uchiha emerged spluttering and soaking wet, looking indignant. Madara was laughing his ass off and even Hikaku was snickering. Tobirama didn't pay attention to Izuna getting out of the water and fetch a blanket in one of the baskets on the spare horse's back. The animal was quietly munching on grass, careless of the humans' nonsense.

Oh, how Tobirama envied it.

He spread the blanket on the dry grass and approached the river, before crouching near the water and immersing his hands in the water, closing his eyes and extending his senses. He felt it all, each ripple of liquid across the entire course of the river, from its source deep in the mountains to the estuary where it reached the sea. He felt every single life in it, from the biggest to the most microscopic. Having found what he was looking for, he smiled. He could feel Madara watching him curiously.

Inhaling deeply, he stood up, letting his magic out, catching the water and pulling. The river was torn from its bed and propelled in the air. He grinned when he heard the hiccups of surprise from the three alphas. Carefully, he manipulated the water to gather the fishes he wanted and push them above the blanket, before taking the water back and letting them fall on the blanket, squirming. He sent the river back to its bed, catching Izuna on the way and and sending him back into the water.

"Ooops," he said a little too wickedly to be credible.

Madara snorted and jumped on the ground, while Tobirama knelt near the blanket and started killing the fish. He had only taken the biggest, but even then, there were dozens of it, sign that the river was healthy and had probably never felt human's influence. Wet splotches indicated him Izuna had gotten out of the river again. He looked behind his shoulder to see the Uchiha wet to the bone and sharing a stricking ressemblance with a drowned cat. Tobirama bit his tongue not to laugh.

Hikaku had brought him an empty basket to put the fishes and Tobirama nodded in thanks as he started to fill it. There were trouts, a few salmons, eels, carps, pike-perches, gudgeons and even a pike. Enough fish to last the Uchiha for two or three days. This was not bad, but this was not enough. He put the last fish in the basket and secured him on the spare horse's back with Hikaku's help. Then, he dried Izuna's clothes with a swept of his hand, so the man wouldn't catch a cold, more because he didn't want to have to deal with a sick brat than out of the goodness of his heart.

They got on their horses again and took off. Tobirama could feel Madara's badly concealed lust, and briefly wondered if the man was a little addled in the head, for dangerous display of power to turn him on like that. They rode for another hour, before stopping in a valley where Tobirama had sensed rabbits. They let their horses graze near some trees, and Madara and Hikaku went rabbit hunting, leaving Tobirama with Izuna. The young omega had half a mind to do a runner, but he finally decided against it. He didn't have his things and the potential consequences weren't worth the try.

Sighing and bored, he went to examine the trees and was surprised to discover one of them was a cherry tree, and it was bearing a lot of fruits. He went to fetch another basket and then climbed the tree, sitting on a large branch, the basket between his legs, before he started picking cherries. Izuna was sitting near the tree, looking up. Tobirama could feel the lust agitating him and he rolled his eyes. The alpha wasn't even trying to be discreet.

"I know you are oogling my ass," he groaned, biting in a cherry.

Izuna snorted, not getting flustered. On the contrary, it only seemed to heightened his lust. Tobirama looked down and Izuna licked his lips, his dark eyes hooded.

"Can you blame me ?" Izuna teased,"I mean, it's a really nice ass. There are a lot of things I'd like to do to it."

Tobirama sighed and stretched to reach a particularly faraway cherry.

"No offence," he said, spitting the cherry's pit,"but I prefer partners who won't break in half when I ride them."

This time Izuna spluttered and blushed. Tobirama smiled to himself. He appreciated riling up this idiot.

"Are you suggesting I am weak ?!" he exclaimed.

"Fragile. That's not the same thing."

"You...!"

Tobirama, having filled his basket with cherries, swinged his leg over the branch and let himself slide down on the ground. Izuna immediately jump on his feet to come confront him. He blocked the omega's path and pushed him back, till Tobirama was back to the treebark, with his chest to Izuna.

"I am not weak," Izuna said firmly.

Tobirama looked into his eyes before dragging a hand down his face.

"I didn't say you are weak, Uchiha," he said calmly,"I've seen you fight, I know you are not. I just said you are tiny."

Izuna seemed offended and was about to rant but Tobirama cut him off.

"It's not a bad thing per say... I mean, tiny things are often cute..."

Izuna gaped, before blushing. Tobirama used the oportunity to bypass him. Izuna snapped out of it as Tobirama was securing the basket full of cherries on the horse's back. Grinning, the alpha pointed at Tobirama.

"You think I'm cute," he proclaimed, dead serious.

Tobirama popped a cherry into his mouth, looking supremely indifferent to the whole situation.

"I didn't say that."

"You said tiny things were cute !"

"Often, I said..."

Really, the Uchiha made it too easy. Izuna walked to him and put his hands on his waist. This time, Tobirama let him do it. It wasn't violent and possessive like near the river, this time it was more playful. Tobirama made the cherry roll between his teeth with his tongue, and watched in amusement as Izuna followed the movement intently. The lust radiating from him hadn't toned down.

"If that's what you are into, I can be cute," the alpha snarked.

Tobirama smiled and crushed the cherry between his teeth, baring his teeth a little when he saw the alpha gulp.

"I have no doubt you can," he answered.

Izuna's hands were sliding down with the clear intention to cup his ass when Tobirama caught them. The Uchiha pouted. Tobirama grinned and spat the cherry's pit.

"Enough smooth-talk for today," he said,"come and give me a hand, I am pretty sure there are edible roots near these trees."

When Madara and Hikaku came back, more than one hour later, with a dozen of rabbits and a fox, Tobirama and Izuna were on all fours on the ground, elbow deep into mud and dirt, having unearthed a fair share of edible roots - potatoes and sunchoke. Well, Tobirama was. Izuna was just sitting near and making snide comments from time to time. If his brother hadn't showed up, Tobirama would have probably tried to bury him alive.

Tobirama cleaned himself as well as he could, while the alphas were putting their catches and the roots on the horse's back, and then they were back on their horses and took the direction of the camp. Tobirama opened his mind eye to check if everything was okay there. It was the case so he closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by the movements of the horse. Until something caught his attention. He squeezed Madara's hand.

"Stop the horse," he said.

"What ? Why ?"

"Just do it."

Reluctantly, Madara stopped his steed, imitated by Izuna and Hikaku. Tobirama jumped on the ground and quickly climb on a pile of rock. The alpha were next to him seconds. They saw what had gotten the healer's attention. In the meadow in front of them, three furlongs away, a lone deer was munching on grass. The beast was big.

"Damn," Hikaku whistled, "that's a lot of meat. But its gonna see us coming."

Before they could say anything else, Tobirama had jumped over the rocks and ran. He had closed half of the distance between him and the deer before the beast understood there was a danger. It started running, but under Madara's incredulous's eyes, the omega accelerated and actually caught up with the running deer, before jumping and clamping his thighs on the deer's neck. He twisted his hips, and with a loud snap that echoed through the meadow, the beast's neck broke.

Both of them fell on the grass.

************

Madara was feeling incredibly turned on. Next to him, Izuna's breathing was labored and Madara was pretty sure he was hard. He himself sure was.

"Bite-me, I'm dreaming," Hikaku whispered,"did he just outrun a fucking deer ? And killed him with his thighs ? What the fuck is he made of ?"

Madara was wondering the exact same thing. That was, the part of him that wasn't daydreaming of fucking the omega silly for being so fucking deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think if a had the motivation, I could write an entire series of Tobirama looking for food, and cooking and fixing things, and just surviving in the wild (and blowing the Uchiha's mind in the process) ^^ (but I am too tired)


	5. Admiring the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pungent smell of slick and sweat and desire was emanating from him and Madara kept going, his instincts screaming, his cock ready to burst. Shiro shouted and gasped, his beautiful face twisted in pleasure, his silver white hair like a crown around his head, and Madara was about to reach his peak.
> 
> And then he woke up.

Shiro arched with a keen as Madara drove into his cunt, frenzied. The alpha grabbed the large white hips and thrusted into the tight wet heat that surrounded his cock, panting, Shiro's sharp nails drawing blood on his shoulders. The omega was beautiful like that, open, body taunt like a bowstring, mouth open on a cry of ecstasy.

"Alpha... ah ! alpha ! oh please, more ! please...!"

A pungent smell of slick and sweat and desire was emanating from him and Madara kept going, his instincts screaming, his cock ready to burst. Shiro shouted and gasped, his beautiful face twisted in pleasure, his silver white hair like a crown around his head, and Madara was about to reach his peak.

And then he woke up.

He blinked, once, twice, looked between his legs to see his rock hard cock tenting the blanket and fell back on his pillow with a groan, hiding his face in his hands.

"Ah... you too ?" a sheepish voice said on his right.

Startled, Madara turned his head to see Izuna, lying very still on his bedroll, eyes fixated on the roof of the tent, cheeks pink. There was a suspicious bulge under the blanket, at his brother's crotch' level. Madara made a face, before Izuna's words registered to him and he blushed like mad.

"We are never talking about that," he snapped, embarrassed to hell and back (by the gods, he didn't need to know his brother was lusting after Shiro).

Izuna snorted, the little shit.

"Whatever floats your boat, brother..."

Madara threw pillow to his face.

************

"Are you kidding ?"

"With his thighs, really ?!"

"I swear ! I was here, I've seen him !"

"Damn, just how strong is he ?!"

Tobirama rolled his eyes as he stirred the rabbit stew in the communal cauldron and tasted it to be sure it would be to Tajima's tastes. The group of alphas a few feet away from him may think they were being discreet, but they were not. He could hear everything. Sighing, he deemed the stew good enough for his patient and started filling the bowl he was carrying. The alphas, huddled around Hikaku, kept whisper-shouting excitedly, throwing burning glances at his back.

Really, Tobirama didn't understand why they were making such a fuss about it. He was fast, what was new ? It wasn't so impressive. And he didn't kill that deer to show off, just so Izuna would have his meat and stop behaving like a brat. He had hoped it would make him shut his big mouth. It worked beyond all his expectations, Izuna hadn't spoken from all the trip back to the camp, looking a little dazed. Granted, neither did Madara nor Hikaku. Their lust went through the roof, though. Tobirama really didn't understand.

Having acquired what he wanted, he turned on his heels to go back to the healing tent.

"Damn," one of the alphas said a little louder,"I'd pay to have these legs around my head !"

Annoyed, Tobirama stopped and looked at the impudent alpha. He was young, younger than him, most of the group were, young warriors who probably never knew a true battlefield, not fully blooded yet. The alpha in question was short, like most Uchiha seemed to be, thin, with long hair kept in a rat-tail. He grinned at Tobirama and wiggled his eyebrows, giving him a onceover. Tobirama gave him a deadpan stare in return, before baring his teeth in a parody of smile, deciding to have a little fun of his own.

"I'd do it for free," he said playfully.

Seeing all their eyes widen at the same time was comical.

"Really ?" the young alpha stuttered.

"Really. But you're not getting out of it alive."

There was a long stunned silence, and then a powerful wave of pure lust, coming from the whole group, hit Tobirama in the face. He frowned, surprised, before shrugging and being on his way. Really what the fuck was wrong with them ? He just threatened to crush his head between his thighs, he should have been scared or angry, not fucking horny ! He didn't understand how the fuck these idiots could be so turned on by death threats and destructive displays of power. How on earth were they still alive ?!

Fucking Uchiha...

************

Testurou watched the omega disappear between the tents, drooling. Damn, this one was one of a kind ! Legs for days, and if they were as strong as Hikaku pretended (and really, he had seen the dead deer, not a wound on it but a clean broken neck, and Hikaku had no reason to lie) it would be a priviledge to get between them (and preferably not die, but even if he did die between them, that would be a good death). And that ass, so round and firm and muscled ! And his hair, like liquid moonlight, and his eyes, making him look like an envoy of Amaterasu herself ! And he was so powerful, both with his magic and his body ! And so sassy and so smart !

If you asked Testurou, the omega's clothes (old, grey, shapeless, travel-worn) didn't give him any justice. They should make him wear something more fitting of his beauty (and allowing them to watch and admire his gorgeous body too (and really this was unfair how beautiful the omega was)). Maybe he should talk to Madara about it. Looking dreamy, he wiped his drool and turned to Hikaku.

"I think he likes me," he boasted.

That earned him an eyeroll and a kick to the ass.

************

Tobirama entered the healing tent and gave the bowl of stew to Tajima, who thanked him and started eating enthousiastically. It was the first time they had meat in almost a week and he seemed to appreaciate it. Tobirama smiled and sat on his bedroll, opening his bags to start stocktaking the medicinal herbs he had. With where these idiots seemed determined to go, it was not the moment to be running out of any of them.

After a quick inventory, he found he was almost out of ginseng, sage and cloves. He scrunched his face. He was going to need to restock and quickly. He knew they were supposed to pass near the big city of Kumo before leaving the lands that figured on the maps. Maybe he could stop there to refill his stocks. He sighed and started putting the little bags of spices and medicinal herbs inside his bags. Meanwhile, Tajima had finished his plate and Tobirama got it back to wash it.

He quite liked the old alpha, to his own surprise. The man were quieter, less brash than his sons or the rest of his clanmates. More respectful too, even if Tobirama could feel him check his ass from time to time, who he thought Tobirama didn't pay attention (joke was on him, Tobirama always paid attention). He put the now clean plate in a corner of the tent and came to examine Tajima's wound.

It was clean, and the inflammation was kept to a minimum. Tobirama lighted the tip of his fingers with healing magic to examine more deeply. It was healing well, if slowly. Tajima was still pale and tired from the ordeal and the bloodloss, but he seemed to have recuperated from almost knocking on death's door. Tobirama deemed it safe to heal the rest of the wound now.

When he did say so to Tajima, the old man's face lighted in relief.

"Finally !" he exclaimed,"not that I don't appreciate your compagny, Shiro, but I am tired of being bed-bound."

Tobirama smiled and nodded.

"Which is totally understandable," he replied,"I personnally hate being bed-bound..."

It reminded him of bad times (dark times, when he contemplated taking a blade to his throat). Refusing to dwell further on the subject, he concentrated on the task at hand. His hands lighted with healing magic and he put them on Tajima's wounded hip. He could sense the flesh knitting itself. It lasted a few minutes, after which he made sure everything was okay.

"Okay," he said,"try to move your toes..."

Tajima concentrated, scrunched his nose and after a tense minute, managed to wriggle his toes. He shouted in victory and Tobirama snorted good-naturedly. Then he pinched the Inside of Tajima's thigh. The man squeaked in offence.

"You felt that," Tobirama smiled,"perfect !"

He stood up and stretched. Tajima groaned and started moving to sit and stand.

"I have a feeling that you get off on that," the alpha groaned. Tobirama turned to him and fluttered his white lashes, looking incredibly innocent.

"I really don't understand what makes you think that," he deadpanned, but he was trying not to snicker (because yes, he was getting off on this(even if it was way funnier with Madara and Izuna)).

Tobirama helped Tajima standing up, and take a few hesitant steps. He then helped the old alpha putting on his clothes and supported him outside the tent. Madara and Izuna, who were talking in front of it, looked at their father with wide eyes, before shouting joyously and rushing to hug Tajima. Tobirama took a few steps back to give them a little privacy.

He chewed on his lower lip, feeling his eyes sting. His father had never looked at him like that, and he had never been happy to see him. Pain and scorn was the only thing he had ever received from the man (was it his fault if he looked the way he looked ?). And when he looked at the Uchiha, he was jealous.

Breathing deeply, he went back inside the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tetsurou wants to put Tobirama into a belly-dancer outfit ;)


	6. Angering the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, who had already produced a pair of pincers and a thin mean-looking hook from... somewhere on his person, and was agitating them threateningly in a cowering Izuna's direction, turned to him. With his wide eyes, his hair in disarray and his manic expression, he was looking more like a torturer about to go to town on a poor fucker than a healer about to heal a patient. Shiro snapped his pincers, cackling under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went full crack ^^

A few days after Tobirama had healed Tajima's wound, the Uchiha had moved from their spot, to the East. Tobirama had been once again forced to share a horse with Madara, because the Uchiha feared he would try to escape if he was given his own horse or travelled in the carts. Tobirama had groused loudly, because really, it was almost like they didn't trust him.

They had ridden for days before finally stopping. The lands were desert and the nights cold and it had taken all of Tobirama's willpower not to slither into a Uchiha's bed (Madara's) to steal their body heat. Fortunately for his sanity, for now, his pride was winning the battle against the cold. But he didn't know how long it would last.

Finally, after having covered almost six hundred miles in the span of a week (Tobirama could feel Kumo's bustling at the edges of his range) they had stopped and set camp. It's been two days ago.

************

Tobirama was quietly minding his own business in the healing tent, listing the herbs he had and making decoctions against common sickness, when Madara, Izuna and Takahiro entered, looking a little grim and on their guards. Madara was carrying a long roll of rope. An alarm instantly started blaring in Tobirama's mind.

"What do you intend to do with that ?" he asked acidly, nodding in the rope's direction.

"We found a caravan passing nearby," Madara said.

Tobirama nodded, because he had sensed them a long time ago (he had said nothing to the Uchiha, because they didn't pay him to tell them where to find preys (they didn't pay him, period)).

"And ?"

"And we're going after them. I'm going to let a few guards at the camp, but we're gonna have to tie you up, Shiro..."

Tobirama's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me ?!" he protested,"what for ?!"

"We're know you're strong and quick to hit," Izuna said,"and we would be loathe to come back and find you gone. So this is a precaution."

Tobirama sneered at him before rolling his eyes and setting his attention back on Madara.

"No need to go to such lengths," he said,"I promise I won't try to flee. There, happy ?"

He actually absolutely was going to try to flee, as soon as the Uchiha would be away. But Madara didn't rise to his bait.

"Don't choose the hard way, Shiro," the alpha only said.

Tobirama scrunched his nose, before groaning and presenting his wrists. Madara immediately got to work, helped by his brother and his uncle.

"I hope you all get wounded," Tobirama groaned while the alphas were tying him,"that would give me a way to get back a you..."

"Keep speaking, Shiro," Izuna snarked,"just give us a reason to gag you too..."

Tobirama snapped his teeth an inch away from the alpha's face and Izuna jerked away.

"Just try it," the omega snarled.

He then looked at Madara, who was meticulously tying his legs.

"How long will you be gone ?" he asked.

"Not more than five hours," Madara answered, tying a knot.

Tobirama rolled his eyes so hard he saw his brain.

"Great," he bemoaned,"five hours trussed up like a ham. Exactly how I wanted to spend my day ! Really, such kind and caring masters you are ! How did you guess this was my all time dream ?!"

"Please tone down the sass," Takahiro chuckled.

"You like my sass, old man..."

Madara tied the last knot, checked if the ropes were not too tight or the knot too loose. He carried Tobirama on his matress and put him there gently.

"Don't worry, okay ? We'll free you as soon as we come back."

Tobirama just raised a brow and rolled his eyes. The alpha exited the tent, Izuna snickering at the omega's predicament. Tobirama felt them leave the camp, a handful of presences staying here. The remaining Uchiha gathered around the tent, and for a second Tobirama feared they would use his defenceless state and Madara's absence to get their way with him. But they didn't enter, just started making patrol around the empty camp, one of them always staying near the tent. They probably feared he would bite their head off if they annoyed him now.

Which, fair enough. Because he totally would.

Groaning, he squirmed and tested his bonds. The ropes weren't tight enough to cut his circulation, but they were tight enough not to give any slack. And not a single knot was loose. His legs were tied together and bent at the knee, the ankles tied to his thighs, feet against his buttocks. His arms were tied in front of him, which was more comfortable than in his back, but in such a way that he couldn't move them. There was a loop of rope around his neck, linked to his ankles, that would tighten if he tried to bend down (to bite the rope around his wrists, for example).

After one hour squirming and trying to get a knot loose without accidentally strangling himself (and then one more because Tobirama was nothing if not stubborn), he finally gave up, admitting that the Uchiha indeed knew how to restraint someone. He would have to wait for them to free him. The idea made him scowl.

He ended up dozing off.

************

Madara was a little wary when he entered the tent where they had left Shiro, fearing the omega had somehow found a way to free himself and was waiting with the firm intention to strangle him. But the white omega was still where they had left him, laying on his side, apparently sleeping. Madara took a minute to admire the view (so pretty, yet still scowling even in sleep) before approaching. Shiro woke up immediately.

"Oh... you're back," he groaned.

He blinked blearily.

"Any wounded ?" he asked, while Madara was untying him. Madara flinched, thinking about Izuna, who was waiting outside, and had unfortunately taken an arrow to the ass. His reaction got Shiro's attention, and a smile that could only be qualified as wicked started spreading the omega's full lips.

"Someone has been wounded ? Please tell me it's Izuna !"

Madara winced and started praying for his brother, because no way Shiro wasn't going to use this occasion to get back at Izuna (with the interests) for all the vexations the young alpha had put him through. Danm that was why Madara had told him to mind his mouth ! But Izuna never listened. He finished untying the omega, who jumped on his feet and rushed out of the tent, cackling like a maniac. Before Madara could catch up with him, he heard a squeal of delight (probably Shiro) and a collective whimper of fear (his clanmates, Izuna in first line).

"Hum, maybe don't hurt him too much ?" Madara tried.

Shiro, who had already produced a pair of pincers and a thin mean-looking hook from... somewhere on his person, and was agitating them threateningly in a cowering Izuna's direction, turned to him. With his wide eyes, his hair in disarray and his manic expression, he was looking more like a torturer about to go to town on a poor fucker than a healer about to heal a patient. Shiro snapped his pincers, cackling under his breath.

"Oh, don't worry !" he exclaimed cheerfully, snapping his pincers again (and Madara shivered - he had no idea if this was fear or lust),"I would never dream of hurt my oh so dear masters ! Really, what do you take me for ?!"

The pincers snapped again. Izuna looked on the verge of fainting. Before anybody could do anything, Shiro had grabbed Izuna by the shoulder and litterally thrown him inside the healing tent before entering after him.

"Oh ! That look painful !" Madara heard him coo, the pincers snapping rythmically,"we'll have to extract this immediately !"

"Please ! At least give me some poppy milk !" Izuna pleaded.

The pincers snapped.

"Poppy milk ?! What for ?! You're a strong and resistant alpha, aren't you ?! Poppy milk is for sweet fragile omega like me ! You obviously don't need it !"

Izuna whimpered and the pincers snapped again.

"Here, bite down on this !"

Just after that, there was a muffled scream of pain and something metallic falling on the ground. Then nothing for a few seconds.

Then Shiro got out of the tent, waving his bloody pincers, the arrow that had been previously embedded in Izuna's buttcheek in his other hand. He was looking absolutely terrifying, yet Madara was positive he had never wanted him more (lucky Izuna...).

"Any other wound I should treat ?" Shiro said with a smile too polite to be honest.

Madara looked at his clanmates, and then Taro hesitantly (and hopefully) raised his hand (he had taken a nasty cut on the biceps during the attack). Shiro made a beckoning sign and Taro followed him inside the tent, quivering in fear.

Sighing deeply in relief, Madara looked at his father.

"Do we agree on the fact that we're never angering him ever again ?"

Tajima nodded, a little dazed.


	7. Warming the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe (maybe !) Tobirama had searched for the least revealing tunic he had found in the chest (knee-length, navy blue with silver embroideries) and put it on, with his usual gray pants, in place of the old shirt he used to wear. Their happy faces when they had seen it had made up for the fact that the fucking thing was slitted on the sides way too high for his liking, showing off his hips and the start of his ribcage.

It had been five days since Shiro had terrorized the Uchiha with his pincers (just thinking about it still made delicious shivers of fear tickle down Madara's spine. It was decided, once everything would be finished, once they would have gotten the power they were looking for and their revenge on the Senju along with it, he would free Shiro. And maybe start courting him too), and Madara finally worked the nerve to go see the healer and give him what they had found in the caravan they had attacked.

He found the omega in the healing tent, bandaging Taro's injury (Shiro hadn't deemed it bad enough to use healing magic on it, had said it would be better for Taro if the wound healed naturally, so he had just cleaned it, stitched it and bandaged it). Izuna was laying face down on a bedroll behind Shiro, looking wary (apparently, Shiro, very vindicative, had taken the habit to snap his pincers from time to time just for the pleasure of seeing the alpha twitch violently).

(If that didn't teach his little brother to stop bothering the white omega, Madara didn't what would.)

"Hello Shiro," Madara said, nodding in acknowledgment as he entered the tent.

Concentrated on his task, Shiro just hummed.

"I've got something for you," the alpha continued.

Shiro finished bandaging the wound, before looking at Madara, with a deep scowl on his beautiful face (Amaterasu, these eyes !). He clicked his tongue and Izuna whimpered while Taro went very still. Madara almost snorted at his clanmates reaction.

"If that's another roll of rope, I'm going to shove it up your ass," the omega threatened. He only seemed half-serious. Madara snickered.

"It's not rope... I promise we won't tie you again... no, we found something at the caravan and we figured we would give it to you..."

When Tetsuro had seen the chest full of garments, he had started detailling what their healer would look like in them. Loudly. Madara had to bash him over the head to make him stop because his clanmates were popping boners one after the other.

"We figured they would be fit of someone of your..."

He interrupted himself, looking for a word, because he remembered the omega's reaction the last time he had called him a beauty. But finally, he didn't find another word.

"... beauty," he finished.

Shiro's eyes were two crimson slits filled with fury. His arms were crossed on his chest and he was looking at the alpha like he wanted to set him on fire. Pretending he didn't see it, Madara turned and whistled at Tetsuro and his brother Sakuo, who were waiting outside the tent with the chest. They entered and deposited the chest before Shiro, who was eying them darkly. That did nothing to tampered the hunger that was coming from the two young men. Madara rolled his eyes internally, still impressed that the omega didn't castrate one of them for lusting after him too... loudly.

Looking unimpressed, Shiro opened the chest. Taro, whose preservation had finally kicked in, had excused himself and left the tent, dragging Tetsuro and Sakuo with him. One of them (Madara was pretty sure it was Tetsuro) had whined he wanted to stay and watch. It was only Madara and Izuna with the healer.

Shiro paused when he saw the garments. Madara knew that most of them were most suited for coutesans than healers, but Tetsuro excessively detailled fantasy had managed to convince even him to give it a go. Maybe Shiro would put one on (even if Madara would rather bet he'd try to strangle an Uchiha with them). The omega's eyebrows did something complicated as he dug a dress, red, with more hole than fabric, out of the chest. He stared at Madara, before putting it back.

"Silk," he just said.

Madara nodded, because what else could he do ?

"Thanks," Shiro said with a smile just a tad too wide to be friendly,"they will make excellent bandages..."

And just like that, he went back to his things, not paying attention to the Uchiha. Madara was just a little bit disappointed, if he was honest with himself.

(He would have wanted to see the omega in the red dress.)

************

Tobirama was cold as fuck, even bundled up in several blankets and curled into a ball. The temperatures had been plummeting these last days and he was feeling it in his bones. Fortunately, among the coutesans' dresses and the numerous silk headscarves present in the chest Madara had gave him, he had found a pair of boots with the inside lined with fur (and gods, he was never taking these things off, they were just too comfy and kept his toes from freezing at night).

He knew the Uchiha had no wicked afterthoughts when they had given him the garments, he had felt it in their presence. He also knew that he was lucky, in a way. Any other master would have ordered him to wear the dratted things, no matter the cold or how uneasy Tobirama would have felt in them. Instead, Madara had just looked like a kicked puppy and left the tent. Even Izuna had stayed silent.

So maybe (maybe !) Tobirama had searched for the least revealing tunic he had found in the chest (knee-length, navy blue with silver embroideries) and put it on, with his usual gray pants, in place of the old shirt he used to wear. Their happy faces when they had seen it had made up for the fact that the fucking thing was slitted on the sides way too high for his liking, showing off his hips and the start of his ribcage.

(Maybe he had actually appreciated their eyes on him as he deambulated in the camp wearing it. Bite him ! He was a warrior before anything else, but that didn't mean he didn't like wearing something pretty from time to time (even if he himself wasn't)).

Tobirama turned before sighing. He was absolutely freezing and it would be the second night in a row he wouldn't sleep because of the cold. This was starting to annoy him. He debatted with himself for a second before finally deciding that keeping his pride wasn't worth loosing extremities to the cold.

So he stood up. Izuna was sleeping soundly on his bedroll in a corner of the tent, despite the temperature (fucking Uchiha and their fire magic ! Able to sleep naked in winter like it was no big deal ! Tobirama was jealous...) and Tobirama figured he could leave him here without problem.

(The young alpha's wound was sound and clean, there was no risk he would keel over if Tobirama wasn't here to watch him. Furthermore, there was absolutely noone around the camp, so an attack wasn't to fear.)

He made his way to Madara's tent, which was right next to his (the man was a mother hen of epic proportions and didn't want to be far from his baby brother). Tobirama sensed the man was alone, Tajima was sleeping with his brother Takahiro. Great, that would be less embarrassing for Tobirama. He slithered inside the tent silently and knelt next to the sleeping man (and damn, Madara was handsome. Short, but large and compact, obviously built for power, with biceps to die for. If the situation had been different...)

The alpha woke up with a start when he felt the presence next to him, his hand going for a blade, but Tobirama stopped him.

"It's me," he whispered.

"Shiro ? What are you doing here ?" Madara asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm cold," the omega just said.

Without further explanation, he grabbed Madara's blanket, pushed it away and rolled on the bedding next to the alpha, before putting the blanket back on both their bodies. He squirmed to find a good position, squashed against the Uchiha, leeching off his bodyheat without shame.

Gods he needed that.

"Wha..?"

"Shut up," Tobirama groused, already sleepy,"I know you've dreamt about it. You dream very loudly..."

He sensed more than he saw Madara's blush. Groaning in pleasure, Tobirama put his cold hands against the alpha's chest, reveling in the squeak it earned him. Madara's strong arms closed on him and he fell asleep just as he felt a large hand tentatively brush against his lower back.

He slept like a baby.

When he woke up the next morning, Madara was still here, exuding poorly contained lust but keeping his hands to himself. Tobirama blinked lazily. He didn't want to leave.

"Can I ask you a question ?" Madara suddenly said.

Because he was content and warm and relaxed, Tobirama hummed positively.

"It's been a month and a half since you are with us... and you still didn't have had a heat. Is it normal ?"

Tobirama froze. Then he scowled.

"Why ? Unhappy you can't breed me, alpha ?"

The bite in his voice was entirely genuine. That kind of question were poking at painful memories. But Madara didn't take umbrage of his violent answer. He rubbed the omega's back in an obviously soothing gesture. Tobirama letting himself relax. He didn't think the alpha was trying to be harmful on purpose.

"I'm taking herbs to suppress the heat," Tobirama finally answered.

He heard Madara chew on his tongue.

"Why ? Don't you want children ?"

Tobirama screwed his eyes shut and inhaled.

"I... almost had one," he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have non-explicit description of miscarriage, just in case someone is squicked by that...


	8. Embracing the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. He had always kept that wound deep inside himself, letting it fester and poison him, and he needed to root out the evil if he wanted to breathe more freely. Madara's large and warm hand was caressing his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-explicit mention of miscarriage in this chapter...

Tobirama felt his throat tighten as he remembered the events. It had happened a few years after he left the Senju. He had fled east, before settling in a village near a mountain, as a healer. The inhabitants had been a little distrustful at first, but then, a young peasant named Kokuo had started courting him. Tobirama remembered him fondly, he was kind-hearted and hard-working, a little clumsy, but that made him endearing to Tobirama's eyes. He had covered the young omega in flowers and poems that he had obviously composed himself, but that had warmed Tobirama's heart.

Little by little, Tobirama had let his armor fall to pieces and had started reciprocating to Kokuo's overtures. He had given him everything, his first kiss, his first time, and Kokuo had given him everything in return. When he had learnt he was pregnant, he had never been so happy in his life. They had talked about a wedding. The villagers had warmed to him. Life had been good.

And then...

"Pillagers attacked the village I was in," he croacked, face hidden against Madara's chest," I was four months pregnant..."

He took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. He had always kept that wound deep inside himself, letting it fester and poison him, and he needed to root out the evil if he wanted to breathe more freely. Madara's large and warm hand was caressing his hair.

"I went to defend it... but they were strong, and many... we managed to make them flee, but my mate was killed and I took a kick in the abdomen..."

He felt Madara freeze under him.

"I started bleeding, it just didn't stop, and I had felt my baby dying inside of me, but they were still here and the bleeding didn't stop... It hurt so much... there was an old woman in the village, who knew a little healing magic... she managed to force my dead baby out of me... it took hours, I thought I was gonna die, there was just so much blood..."

He screwed his eyes shut and inhaled shakily. It still hurt to remember that.

"I stayed with her for a month... I was unable to stand, so weak... I thought about killing myself every night... In the span of a few hours, I had lost everything..."

A tear rolled on his cheek and then on Madara's large chest.

"When I had recovered enough to stand again, the villagers threw me out..."

Madara startled.

"What ? Why ?!" he croacked indignantly.

Tobirama looked at him indulgently.

"They thought that my coloring was a curse, that I was the one who had brought the pillagers onto them..."

He snorted mirthlessly.

"Not the first time it had happened, but still, it hurt."

Madara's face contorted in disbelief.

"What do you mean, it was not the first time it happened ?"

Tobirama looked at him for a moment, before disentangling himself from the alpha and sitting next to him, still under the cover. He threaded his fingers through his silver-white hair, thinking. He would have to choose his next words carefully not to let the truth transpire. But at the same time, he needed to speak about that. He had never told it to anybody, not even Kokuo.

"My family thought I was a bad omen, because of my coloring... Thought I was a wraith, out to harvest their souls... If my mother hadn't protected me, my father would have killed me at birth... All my life, they treated my like a dog, used all the pretexts to punish me... I still have the scars..."

He hadn't let them have their way, of course. It was either submitting and dying inside after a few years (and then just dying) or resisting, kicking over the traces, no matter the pain or the vexations. Tobirama had chosen the second option (first options never had any appeal for him).

"When I reached fifteen, my father put a slave collar on me and decreted I would now be for public use... The same night, one of my uncles tried to rape me... I killed him... I fled after that, my big brother and a cousin helped me disappear... they were the only ones who had ever loved me and my heart bled having to leave them. But it was either exile or being skinned alive and left to rot... And I was tired of having to undergo pain just for existing..."

He shut up. He felt lighter. He smiled at Madara, but there was no joy on his face.

"I have to go," he said,"If I am not here when Izuna wakes up, he's going to whine all day..."

He stood up, grabbed his fur coat, put it on his shoulders and left the tent, without a gaze back. Even if getting this off his chest had taken a weight off his mind, he was afraid of what the alpha might think of him.

************

Madara stayed lying on his bedroll for a long time, unmoving, looking at the roof of the tent, Shiro's confessions turning in his head again and again. He felt sick and furious on the omega's behalf. What kind of father did that to their own son ?!! He wanted to find the man and claw his face off, tear him to shredds and then leave him to the vultures ! What kind of pathetic excuse for a human being dared to treat a child like that ?!!

And these villagers ! Chasing away an omega who had just suffered a miscarriage, like they were a dog... Madara grounded his teeth so hard he felt like he was going to break one of them. They hadn't behaved always well with Shiro, but that... That was another level entirely ! No wonder the healer was so skittish and snappy. No wonder he tried to bite their heads off when they had called him beauty. He probably thought the Uchiha were mocking him...

Madara jumped on his feet, feeling restless. He needed to take his fury out on something, and he had been thinking for some times that their youngsters needed extra training. It would be the perfect occasion, he thought with a vicious smile.

************

Some days had passed since Tobirama had spilled eveything to Madara, and the alpha's behavior hadn't changed. If anything, he was gentler and seemed to mind his words more. He allowed Tobirama to sleep in his bed every night (to the young omega's great delight, since the Uchiha was deliciously warm) and he hadn't asked anymore question.

Tobirama had finally healed Izuna's wound, having decided the young alpha had been punished enough. At least, Izuna wasn't making anymore stupid remark and was giving Tobirama a welcome break. The other members of the clan were polite, even if he could still feel their hungry eyes following his every steps.

He could almost get used living with them.

************

Some of the warriors in the camp were young, Tobirama had noticed. Very young. Barely more than children, made warriors by the circumstances. Which was why Tobirama wasn't surprised when he heard someone sniffle outside the healing tent one day and he sensed a little presence behind the curtain. Sighing, he stood up and went to open it.

"Why don't you come inside, child ? It's cold outside..."

The child, a little alpha girl who was barely more than ten, startled and looked at Tobirama with big wet eyes. Tobirama felt his heart clench painfully. If he wasn't mistaken, she was named Kono and had seen her entire family slaughtered under her eyes before one of her elder cousins could spirit her away from the burning compound. Slowly, she entered the tent. Tobirama let the curtain fall back into place and sat at his place.

"My big cousin said you healed people," she said in a small voice.

"I do," Tobirama answered, smiling encouragingly,"where are you hurt, little one ?"

She pointed at her solar plexus.

"Here," she said,"it always hurt. But when I think about my mommy, it hurts more."

Tobirama's lips curled downward in a sorry expression.

"Oh, child," he said softly, replacing one of her bangs behind her ear,"I am so sorry, there is nothing I can do... it's not a wound of the body, your heart is longing for those you have lost, and unfortunately, I can't bring them back..."

Big fat tears started rolling on little Kono's cheeks.

"There is really nothing ? It really hurts..." she said.

Tobirama bit on his tongue, thinking.

"I can give you a hug, if you want," he proposed. After all, it was known physical contact was good to help people suffering from that kind of ailment. Kono nodded frantically and all but threw himself in his arms. Tobirama caught her gently and embraced her tightly, letting out a low rumble omega often produced to calm children.

They stayed like that for a long time, till Kono finally fell asleep in his arms. Tobiram kept her a little more, before putting her on a bedroll and tucking her under a cover.

He had never wanted to punch his father in the face more.


	9. Worrying the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna's face lighted up, making him look like a little kid, and he rushed to kneel next to Tobirama. Slowly, like he was waiting for permission, he started embracing the young omega, until Tobirama grabbed him behind the head and dragged him to his bosom.

Kono was still sleeping on Tobirama's bedroll when Izuna entered the tent. He looked at the sleeping little girl and raised an eyebrow. Tobirama stared before sighing and going back to the bandages he was rolling.

"She was missing her mother," he said.

Izuna made a strange face before clearing his throat and looking away. Tobirama frowned, feeling that the young Uchiha was about to do something stupid. And indeed...

"What if I miss my mother too ?" Izuna said, blushing slightly. It took all of Tobirama's will-power not to facepalm.

"How old are you again ?" he teased.

Izuna looked at his feet and turned, about to leave the tent. Tobirama suddenly felt bad for him. The young Uchiha's magic was agitated with sadness and distress, even if he was trying to dissimulate it. Tobirama remembered that despite his irritating behavior, Izuna was a young man who had seen his clan slaughtered and who probably had issues with it. He dragged a hand down his face and sighed.

"Hey," he said.

Izuna stopped and looked over his shoulder, hopeful.

"If you keep your hands to yourself, I'm okay with hugging you..."

Izuna's face lighted up, making him look like a little kid, and he rushed to kneel next to Tobirama. Slowly, like he was waiting for permission, he started embracing the young omega, until Tobirama grabbed him behind the head and dragged him to his bosom. Izuna buried his face against Tobirama's throat and breathed, while the healer threaded his fingers through the young alpha's dark hair and rocked him softly, humming a lullaby under his breath. He felt something wet against the skin of his throat.

He kept Izuna in his embrace till the young alpha finally pushed him away, straigthening up, his eyes red-rimmed. He blinked and chewed on his lower lip.

"Thank you," he croacked.

Tobirama couldn't help but smile. He was starting to appreciate the idiot.

************

They had almost reached Kumo, the farthest city on the map, and had established a camp a few miles away from it. They were planning to buy what was necessary to their expedition to the Borders. Tobirama made an exhaustive list of the numerous spices and herbs he needed to be sure to have everything and gave it to Izuna, who had been tasked, along with a few others, to buy everything.

While they were away, Tobirama busied himself with checking every Uchiha he could get his hands upon to be sure nobody was starting to get sick. With the temperatures plummeting, colds were starting to appear. As he was busy with forcing a decoction down Takahiro's throat (the old alpha had to be coaxed into drinking it, because he apparently had a detestation for all kind of medicines known to man), he felt the group of Uchiha who had been sent to Kumo coming back at full speed to the camp, their presences radiating with panic.

And Izuna was missing.

Tobirama's eyes widened slightly. He shoved the mug of decoction into Takahiro's hands and pointed a threatening finger under his nose.

"Drink this or so help me !" he snarled, before rushing out of the tent. He came face to face with Madara, who was looking ashen. The riders arrived just at this moment, panting. Sakuo was leading the group. He jumped of his horse and ran to Madara, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"They took Izuna," he breathed. Madara grabbed him the elbows.

"Who ?" he asked urgently.

"Mercenaries... they saw us and recognized Izuna... we saw nothing coming, they attacked us... Izuna told us to run, to warn you, but they... they captured him..."

He panted, took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"They're going to sell him to the Senju..."

Madara's face was grey. He turned to his other clanmates, who were waiting with baited breath.

"We're getting him back !" he snapped. The Uchiha roared and went to arm themselves. Madara turned to Tobirama, who froze.

"I'm not going to tie you up... but please..."

The glint of supplication in his eyes was clear enough, and Tobirama nodded numbly. Madara turned on his heels and ran to jump on his steed. In a few minutes, most warriors had left the camp with the firm intention to get Izuna back (or die trying, since they had no idea how many the mercenaries were, or where they were, or...). Tobirama gulped and went back to his tent. His red gaze fell on his bags.

He was free of his movements, the Uchiha were away, there were still horses that he could steal. He would never have a better occasion to escape. And yet he was hesitating. Why ? He bit his lower lip.

Dammit !!!

He couldn't abbandon Izuna to his fate. He couldn't let Madara suffer the loss of his brother (after all he had already lost, loosing Izuna would break him and... no... just no. Tobirama would not stand for that. He didn't want the alpha to suffer through that (maybe he also wanted to give the methaphorical middle finger to his family too, by snatching a very important prisonner from them)).

Extending his senses to locate Izuna and his captors (which was quick, the fuckers didn't even try to hide), he started digging in the chest full of garments that the Uchiha had gifted him. He quickly found what he wanted.

************

Sho was yawning, bored to death. He was on guard duty, while his bosses were interrogating the Uchiha they had captured earlier this day, to make him spit where his clanmates were. If they brought the Uchiha leaders back to the Senju, they would earn a shitton of money. But the Uchiha was stubborn as hell, and for now, had only insulted and taunted them.

As he was about to yawn again, he saw something that made him gape.

A rider stopped right in front of him and jumped on the ground. Sho almost swallowed his tongue. The rider was an omega, tall, lean and muscled, with skin as pale as virgin snow. He was wearing a courtesan's dress, blood red, to match the face tatoo highlighting the man's sharp face, and with so little fabric the omega could as well have been naked. His hair were dissimulated by a red silk scarf. He had a slave collar around his neck.

The omega looked Sho up and down, before a wicked smile spread his full red lips. Sho gulped, all his blood rushing south.

"Hello soldier," the omega drawled, his voice pitched just low enough to feel like a punch to the guts,"I'd like to see your masters..."

A pink tongue darted between the omega's lips, wetting them. Sho was red as a tomato.

"Who are you ?" he blurted.

"The name is Shiro," the omega answered, his voice like velvet,"my master sent me to negociate with yours. He'd like to... purchase their services..."

Sho gulped again, before nodding.

"Yeah, of course... follow me..."

The omega smiled even more largely and followed Sho inside the camp.

************

Following the soldier inside the mercenaries camp, Tobirama was internally thanking all the courtesans at the brothel he had spent a few months in some years ago, for teaching him the tricky art of seduction. And while he was at it, he thanked the gods for the facts that the alphas seemed unable to resist a pretty face and swaying hips. He could sense Izuna inside the camp, with two large and dangerous presences around him. Tobirama gulped. He would have to get rid of them if he wanted to free Izuna.

The guard led him in front of the tent Tobirama was sensing Izuna in. Grunts and sounds of hits were coming from it and Tobirama had to keep his cool and not show his concern (he really hoped Izuna wouldn't be in a too bad shape when he would get him back). The guard opened the curtain and Tobirama caught a glimpse of a pale silhouette strung up in the middle of the tent. He looked away.

The guard, who had finished talking with his boss, stepped back and a huge man got out of the tent. Tobirama's eyes widened. He knew this man. Hulking, with dark skin and long golden hair.

He knew him.

It was the man who had killed Kokuo, the one who had kicked him in the abdomen.

The man who had killed his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles innocently*


	10. Being Saved By the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is your master's name, little beauty ?"
> 
> Tobirama grinned, large and cruel.
> 
> "Madara Uchiha," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is dubious consent in this chapter. Tobirama does what he does because he knows this is the best way to distract his prey, but he is not okay with it.
> 
> Overly competent Tobirama is back !!

Despite his initial horror, Tobirama quickly put himself together. The cold fury flowing in his veins was keeping him on edge, keeping the fear and the memories away. He smiled, cocky and seductive, and canted his hips, just enough so the alpha would notice it. Tobirama could feel the lust heighten in the alpha's presence. He grinned internally.

Hooked.

He licked his lips and promised himself he would make the fucker suffer.

"Who are you ?" the hulking man demanded.

"The name is Shiro, my Lord," Tobirama answered, modulating his voice so it would feel like a caress, like a purr,"my master has heard of you and your... reputation, and he's been extremely impressed. He sent my to... purchase your service to solve a... tricky situation..."

The man raised a brow, interested (Tobirama could sense it in his presence).

"What kind of situation ?"

Tobirama looked at the guard, who was staring at him with drool dripping down his chin (dirty fucker). He tilted his head on the side.

"Maybe we should continue that conversation in a more... private place..."

A tense second passed and then the pig laughed loudly, before nodding.

"Fine ! Follow me, little beauty, we're going to my tent and you're going to tell me all that in details !"

Tobirama bowed demurely and followed the fucker, ignoring the stares and the wolf-whistles as he walked through the camp (he was gonna drown them all, he swore himself). They entered the tent and Tobirama quickly scanned it. Well-furnished, with a large bed covered in furs, a chair of red wood with numerous cushions, and an ornamented table supporting a lot of things.

And among these things, a stylus.

Tobirama inhaled and reported his attention on the pig, who had turned to look at him. In three quick steps, Tobirama found himself chest to chest with the alpha. He tilted his head on the side, smiling softly, not looking directly at him. The pig grinned and grabbed Tobirama's hips, who had to suppress a shiver of disgust. The alpha sat on his chair, dragging Tobirama with him. The young omega resisted only for the show and quickly found himself on the fucker's lap.

He grabbed the large shoulders as the alpha gripped him under the thighs and hauled him, sliding his hands under the omega's dress. It took all of Tobirama will-power not to strangle him on the spot. He bent his head forward to bring their faces close. Their breaths were mingling and Tobirama got a mouthful of the other's scent, a mix of musk, sweat, dust and blood. It disgusted him.

"Tell me, little beauty," the pig said,"what does your master want with and my men ?"

Tobirama smiled and licked his lips once again. The pig's attention shifted on Tobirama's mouth. Tobirama inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the hand creeping between his legs.

"Well, you see, my Lord, my master has a little problem with one of his neighbours, who is a little... eager to help himself to my master's land..."

He felt a large finger breaching him. Tobirama's smile widened as he imagined clawing the pig's face to ribbons.

"He would like to pay you and your men to... gently remind his neighbour not to cross the border..."

The pig hummed, as he was fingering Tobirama open. The young omega fluttered his lashes, promising himself he would castrate him for that. He imagined it was Madara, that surprisingly made the whole thing way easier to bear.

"How much would we be paid for that ?" the fucker asked.

"He told me to tell you that your price would be his. He also told me to give you a little... foretaste..."

With that said, Tobirama fisted his hands in the alpha's long golden hair, bent down and kissed him. He used all the tricks the courtesans had taught him (bless them all !) to keep him occupied while he discreetly reached for the stylus. The kiss ended and Tobirama breathed. He looked the alpha in the eyes, his own hooded in fake pleasure. The pig's hand was accelerating between his legs and Tobirama contracted his muscles around the fingers. The alpha hiccuped, his erection straining his breaches.

"What is your master's name, little beauty ?"

Tobirama grinned, large and cruel.

"Madara Uchiha," he said.

And then he stabbed the pig in the throat with the stylus.

The man's eyes and mouth widened in surprise and pain and his hand stopped. Tobirama smiled and caressed the pig's cheek in a mockery of tenderness. He kept a strong grip on the handle of the stylus.

"Tell me," he asked,"do you remember me ?"

A gurgle escaped the pig's mouth, as well a torrent of blood. Tobirama snorted and took off the red scarf hiding his hair. His silver-white hair fell on his shoulders like a moonlight waterfall. The fucker's eyes widened in recognition.

"Now, you remember me, don't you ?"

The man tried to free his hand but Tobirama contracted his internal muscles on his fingers to keep him where he was. He pushed on the stylus, and more blood dripped from the pig's mouth. Then Tobirama pull the stylus out of the wound, blood spraying everywhere, and stood up, the pig's fingers leaving his sex with a squelching sound. And he stabbed the stylus in the man's groin (his erection hadn't flagged). And again. And again.

Until the man fell on the ground like a stringless puppet. Dead. Tobirama straightened up, panting.

"That's for my baby, you pig," he snarled. He wiped the blood on his face absent-mindedly. He bit his tongue, he had hoped he would feel better after that. He scrunched his face and thought about something else.

It was time to save Izuna.

************

Izuna winced when the silver-haired fucker punched him in the guts. Damn it all to hell, it hurt. As he was about to taunt the asshole, someone wearing a red garment surged into the tent and stabbed Izuna's torturer in the neck. The fucker fell like a ton of bricks, very dead.

Izuna blinked dumbly (at least with the eye that wasn't swollen) and his breath caught in his throat when he saw that his saviour was none other than Shiro. Wearing a courtesan's scarlet dress. And nothing else. Izuna gaped, and a large part of his blood rushed south.

"My knight in shining armor," he croaked.

Shiro snorted.

"Do I look like a knight in shining armor ?" he asked as he untied Izuna.

"You look better... and I love your armor," he hiccuped.

"I bet you do."

Shiro hauled Izuna on his shoulder like the alpha weighted nothing (and it had no right being as hot, but Izuna was feeling like his loins were on fire - and he had just spent the last two hours being tortured) and approached the opening of the tent.

"Hold tight," he said,"I'm going to run."

Izuna moaned in approval of this plan (fuck, he had never noticed that the omega was packed with muscles, at least not to this extent - it was fucking hot). And Shiro ran. The wind howled to Izuna's ears. The mercenaries registered that there was a problem only when Shiro reached a horse, jumped on it and spurred it.

They were already far when they started chasing after them.

************

Madara, who had finally gotten all the informations he needed to attack the mercenaries who had captured his brother (they were so many, and their leaders were really powerful - Madara wasn't sure it would bode well for him and his kinsmen, but he had to try, he couldn't let Izuna between their hands), was surprised to see two riders arrive in front of the Uchiha, from the mercenaries' camp.

He was even more surprised to see that the two riders were first : Izuna, quite bruised, but mostly okay, and second : Shiro, wearing the red courtesan's dress Madara had always thought would look wonderful on him (it did). Madara gaped. Given the numerous hiccups of surprise he heard, he wasn't the only one.

"What ? Wha... What the fuck ?!" he snapped.

Shiro's red eyes focused on him and Madara gulped, unable to said if he was anxious or aroused.

"We don't have the time to talk, they're after us and they're pissed off !" the omega cried.

Madara was frozen in shock for half a second before he ordered all his kinsmen to retreat and follow Shiro and Izuna. They ran for hours, but the mercenaries didn't let go of the pursuit. Finally, Shiro, furious, stopped his horse and jumped on the ground.

"What are you doing, you suicidal idiot ?!" Madara roared.

"Going to give them what they are asking for," Shiro growled,"I'm probably going to faint after that so I'm counting on you..."

Madara was about to grab the nincompoop by the scruff of his neck to force him to flee when Shiro's power litterally exploded out of his body, scaring Madara's horse. The atmosphere's temperature dropped drastically, frost forming on the grass. Shiro's long moonlight hair were flowing and his eyes were glowing.

And suddenly, an ocean appeared above the pursuing mercenaries. And crushed them when it fell in an apocalyptic crash.

Shiro wobbled, and finally fell, senseless. Madara just stood there on his saddle, gaping, feeling like his heart had stopped from shock.


	11. Freeing the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed in relief and fell back on the bed. He squirmed to get back under the fur blanket, but froze when he smelt the scent coming from it. His eyes widening in surprise, he grabbed it to smell it more closely. It was Madara's scent (he would recognize the rich, strong, musky scent anywhere). Blushing to his hairline, he smiled and curled into a ball under it, closing his eyes, before falling back asleep.

Tobirama blinked, slowly coming back to his senses. He didn't know how long he had stayed unconscious, but the atmosphere was cold as fuck, so it was probably night. He dragged a hand down his face, groaning in exhaustion. He felt like every cell of his body had been drained from energy. Convocating oceans (or stopping them) usually did that to him.

He rolled on his side and examined his surroundings. He was lying on a bed of furs in a tent that he recognized as the Uchiha healing tent. So good thing, at least his gambits had paid and they weren't at the mercenaries' hands. He was still wearing the red courtesan's dress, soiled with dirt and dust and sweat and blood (probably too dirty to save - shame, he had come to like it), so nobody had touched him. Forcing his senses and what little magic he had left, he extended his range to cover the camp. Everybody was here, their presences bustling with agitation and something that Tobirama had troubles identifying (wonder ? adoration ?).

He sighed in relief and fell back on the bed. He squirmed to get back under the fur blanket, but froze when he smelt the scent coming from it. His eyes widening in surprise, he grabbed it to smell it more closely. It was Madara's scent (he would recognize the rich, strong, musky scent anywhere). Blushing to his hairline, he smiled and curled into a ball under it, closing his eyes, before falling back asleep.

He woke up a few hours later, he throat parched and his stomach howling. Begrudgingly, he stood up on wobbly legs and got rid of the soiled dress that he threw in a corner of the tent. Shivering when the night's freezing air hit his skin, he hurried to dig a pair of pants and the blue tunic from one of his bags and to put them on, along with his fur-lined boots (the person who had invented these marvels should be blessed till the end of times).

Something was putting him off, but it was only when Madara entered the tent and that Tobirama saw what the alpha was holding in his hand that he put his finger on it. His right hand flew to his throat and found no leather or metal around it. The slave collar was off. Flabbergasted, Tobirama looked between the collar and Madara's face.

"You took it off," he said, barely more than a whisper. He had troubles believing it. The last time someone had put a slave collar on him, he had to claw it away from his throat. But Madara had taken it off. Tobirama inhaled.

"Yeah," Madara said sheepishly, looking away,"you saved my brother... my father... my clan... we felt like it would have been really unfair if we let it on you..."

Tobirama's intake of breath was shaky and his eyes wet. Madara looked at the collar with disgust and bit his lower lip (Tobirama wanted to kiss him).

"I'm going to burn this thing," the alpha said, before turning to leave the tent,"there is still food and drink for you if you want..."

He was about to leave when Tobirama hailed him.

"Wait !"

His voice was shaky, and his breath short. Madara stopped and looked at him over his shoulder.

"I..." Tobirama started, before stopping, not finding his words,"I... my name... my name is Tobira..."

He swallowed around the knot in his throat (gratefulness, exhaustion, fear) as the alpha looked at him with wide eyes, before smiling softly.

(Tobirama didn't gave them his entire name, too recognizable, too Senju, too dangerous for him if they knew it. But they had just freed him and he felt like at least he could give them that (Hashirama and Toka used too call him Tobira when they were kids))

"You didn't have too, you know," Madara said.

"I... I know. But I told you I would give it to you if you took the collar away..."

Madara chuckled.

"Tobira," the alpha mused,"it suits you more than Shiro."

Tobirama became redder than a tomato, and thanked all the gods that the tent was too dark for Madara to see that. The alpha left the tent, and Tobirama threw a heavy fur cape on his shoulders before following him outside. The cold slapped him in the face, but not enough for him to miss the Uchiha assembled before the tent, who were looking at him with reverence. Tobirama blinked, dumbfounded. Then Tajima came to stand in front of him.

Tobirama was about to say something when the old alpha took him in his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you for saving my son," he said.

Tobirama couldn't help but smile softly and embrace Tajima back. The old Uchiha was one of his favorites, after all. When he let him go, the other came one after the other, just close, touching his shoulders with his hands, but not forcing, not invading, just respectful and thankful. Izuna took him in his arms, trying to convey all his gratefulness through the embrace.

Then Madara threw the collar in the bonfire that was burning high. And Tobirama did not remember feeling so happy in a long time.

************

The Uchiha were heading East. They had left the surrounding area of Kumo a few days ago, and each miles were bringing them closer to their objective. They had left all lands known and were now riding into the unknown. Madara shouldn't feel so light about it. He knew this was looking like a suicide mission, going to the Borders to find the Power they held. He knew they had made this choice because they had no other, because this was the only way they could retain some hope. He knew that they were probably all going to die.

But he couldn't bring himself to worry about it.

Izuna was alive. He was alive and well. And Tobira had accepted to follow them, had accepted to help them find what they wanted, to help them save their loved ones still at the hands of the Senju. Madara felt like nothing could stop him.

No god, no demon, not even the looming uncertainty of the Borders on the horizon, where earth and sky were mixing together, where red clouds were letting bone-shaking howls escape, where magic was buzzing and darkness lurking.

They were gonna do it. As they were now, nothing could stop them.


	12. Loosing the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They will help you to relax," Tobirama said dismissively, sitting cross-legged again, his back straight and his chin high, closing his eyes and exhaling. Madara pouted and started munching on a red leaf. A minute later, he was sprawled on the ground, giggling helplessly and trying to grab Izuna's ponytail. Tobirama smiled. There, no more anxiousness to distract him. He could concentrate on his goal.

Tobirama's right eyebrow twitched as he tried to concentrate on his senses. He bullied on before finally sighing, opening his eyes and rolling them, glaring at Madara, who was twisting his hands and looking at him like he was milk on a stove.

"Dammit Madara !" he snapped,"your anxious is all over the place ! How do you want me to concentrate like that ?!"

"Sorry ! Sorry ! I'll calm down, promise !"

Tobirama nodded sharply and closed his eyes again, concentrating on his task. Until five minutes later, when Madara's anxiousness rose again, distracting him. Tobirama huffed, jumped on his feet and went to dig something out of his bag. He came back and shoved a handful of red leaves into Madara's hands, who looked at them quizically. Izuna, who was sitting next to his brother, snickered.

"Eat that," Tobirama ordered.

"What are they ?" Madara asked, examining the leaves curiously.

"They will help you to relax," Tobirama said dismissively, sitting cross-legged again, his back straight and his chin high, closing his eyes and exhaling. Madara pouted and started munching on a red leaf. A minute later, he was sprawled on the ground, giggling helplessly and trying to grab Izuna's ponytail. Tobirama smiled. There, no more anxiousness to distract him. He could concentrate on his goal.

************

The Borders were nothing like they knew. Up and down had no sense here, skies and earth so tightly wound together they were one. It was incredibly to get your bearings here, and full of animals that looked straight out of a madman's worst nightmares. They had been attacked by beasts looking like unholy hybrids between lizards and praying mantis, that were swimming in the ground (which was up, while the Uchiha had been compelled to lead their terrified horses on a bridge of scarlet clouds, that were surprisingly solid). They had managed to fend them off, the Uchiha's fire and Tobirama's lightning scaring them off and frying a lot of them (they happened to be surprisingly tasty, even if Tobirama had been quite reluctant to allow it).

The Borders were a labyrinth and Tobirama understood why nobody had ever come back from it. Sometimes, he wondered if they would come back.

Another thing with the Borders were that they were litterally swarming with magic, which made sensing incredibly difficult for Tobirama. When he opened his senses in the Borders, it was like the world was screaming in his ears, smothering him in information, almost drowning him. The first time he had tried to sense in the Borders, he had fainted in Madara's arms, knocked out by the violence. When he had woken up, all the Uchiha had been huddled around him, worried sick.

Since then, he had been really careful when he used his sensing (it annoyed him, he was feeling almost crippled, not being able to use his sensing when he wanted). However, after a few days, he managed to get mostly used to it, and could sense without fainting, but not for too long, and interferences (like Madara's anxiousness (that the alpha couldn't help since Tobirama had fainted in his arms)) were making it extremely difficult.

Which was why he was using his sensing only to try to find what they were looking for (Madara had tried to help him, but after opening his senses, the Uchiha had spent two days in a coma, knocked out by the violence of the magic). And it hadn't happened until a few days ago, when he had sensed a presence so strong he had almost fainted again. Since then, they had been tracking it. It was difficult, since the presence (fiery, malicious, almost feline in a way) kept moving.

Tobirama had the impression that it was playing with them, like a cat playing with a mouse. Tobirama had felt it send several packs of atrocious creatures their way, putting the Uchiha in great difficulty, even if they did manage to fend them off. There had been a lot of wounded and Tobirama had had a lot of work to heal everyone, some of the Uchiha barely making it out alive. All of this made Tobirama want to find the fucking creature and kick their ass.

************

Tobirama was drapped on Madara's side, his face buried in the crook of the alpha's neck, Madara's large and burning hand petting his silver-white hair. He was exhausted and his head was pounding with a raging migraine. He had finally found the elusive (and incredibly irritating, seriously he was gonna punch that thing in the face) presence, but night (or at least what they felt was night, since, like everything in the Borders, it was incredibly different from what they were used to) had fallen and they had decided to take a little rest. They had established their camp on a cliff, as far from the void as they could.

Tobirama hummed and sighed. Madara was a raging inferno, and Tobirama was feeling warm, enough to doze off, his migraine soothed by the alpha's scent. He was about to fall completely into sleep when a scratching noise alerted him. He straightened up on an elbow, as well as several other Uchiha. They scratching noise came back again. Tobirama sat, feeling a shiver of dread tickle up his spine. The noise was coming from the cliff.

And suddenly, something surged from the cliff, aiming at the nearest Uchiha sentinel. The man - Tetsurou, it was Tetsurou - screamed and slashed the thing with his sword. it was severed in two, the higher half of its body landing not far from Madara and Tobirama. It was clearly human, despite a rotten skin, not a hair on its body and the pungent smell of death coming from it.

And the fact that it was still moving and screeching.

Tobirama's eyes widened.

"Zombies !" he screeched.

All the Uchiha jumped on their feet, grabbed their swords and attacked, as more zombies swarmed from the rift. The battle was confused, due to the sheer number of assaillants and the lack of light. Tobirama had taken a sword and joined the Uchiha into hacking through the horde of zombies. They tried to use they magic against the living deads, trying to set them on fire for the Uchiha, or rip the water from their bodies for Tobirama, but something was blocking their powers.

The young omega didn't know how long the fight lasted. And as Tobirama thought it was finally ended, a terrifying sound was heard. And then the ground started falling to pieces under their feet. Horrified, Tobirama understood that more zombie had dug under the cliff, making it crumble. Screaming, Tobirama grabbed at all the water he could, coiled it around the Uchiha and sent them crashing away from the falling cliff. He ran, as fast as he could, trying to join them. But just before he could jump to land next to Madara, a putrefied zombie hand clamped on his ankle and pulled him back.

He fell.

************

Madara's heart jumped in his throat when he saw Tobira fall. Screaming, he rushed to the edge of the cliff, threw himself half in the void, Izuna and Tajima jumping on his legs to prevent him to fall, and tried to catch the omega's hand.

He missed.

And he had to watch Tobira fall into into a sea of putrefied bodies, the scene so slow it looked like it came straight from a nightmare. Tobira's wine red eyes were wide open, his beautiful face frozen into an expression of horror and helplessness. And then the rotten arms grabbed the omega, putrefied fingers fisting in his clothes, in his hair, smothering him, dragging him back. And finally, Tobira disappeared from Madara's view.

"NOOOOOOOOOO !!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistle innocently*


	13. Exhausting the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate, he opened his senses to try to find a way out, anything, despite feeling like someone had stabbed a white hot blade through his skull. And he felt it. The cold and crawling magic manipulating the creatures.
> 
> Necromancy.

The first thing that told a comatose Tobirama that something was very wrong was the smell. It was putrid and absolutely horrendous, the scent of a putrefied mass grave. It made Tobirama choke when he took a deep breath and he coughed, trying desperately to get rid of the scent, but it was everywhere, it clung to his hair, to his clothes, to his palate. And Tobirama felt like throwing up.

The second thing that told him that something was very wrong was that he was being moved. He opened his eyes, in slow-motion like in a goddamn nightmare, to discover that he was being carried by a horde of zombies, on his back, held in the air like a fucking sacrifice to an ancient god. They were in an underground tunnel, from what he could see, the walls faintly glowing with a blue green light. The magic here was so strong, so cold, so cutting Tobirama didn't even have to open his senses to feel it. It hurt like hell. The zombies putrefied hands were fisted into his clothes, into his hair. The atmosphere was freezing, and he was shivering, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. He was covered in dirt, and what he supposed were pieces of the zombies who had cushionned him at the end of his fall.

The feeling of rotten flesh on his skin panicked him and he started trashing, howling. He kicked and hit, forcing the zombies to let him down. He tried to crawl out of the bustling mass of moving corpses but hands grabbed him, forced his head up, baring his throat. He screamed, elbowed blindly behind him, making a skull blow up. Terrified, he grabbed at every drop of water he found, and used the liquid to push the creatures away, to crash them against the walls of the tunnel. He called lightning to fry them, try the most destructive seals he remembered in his panicked state. But nothing worked. Even dismembered, the goddamned corpses kept coming back, kept moving, and Tobirama was only succeeding in tiring himself, wasting his magic.

Desperate, he opened his senses to try to find a way out, anything, despite feeling like someone had stabbed a white hot blade through his skull. And he felt it. The cold and crawling magic manipulating the creatures.

Necromancy.

He didn't hesitate. Roaring, he hooked his own magic into the flow of death magic surrounding the zombie, and, with a colossal effort, severed the source. He fell on his knees, at the same time as the zombies. He keened in pain, all his body feeling raw, his lungs on fire. He had lost his boots during the scuffle (his boots dammit !! his feet were freezing now !) and he certainly wasn't going to dig through the pile of corpses to find them. They were probably too soiled to save anyway.

At this moment, he saw one of the zombies starting to move again, and understood with terror that they were being animated again. The manipulator probably was feeding them death magic again, was probably near. Tobirama sneered, despite the terror seizing his throat, and extended his senses, gritting his teeth through the pain, trying to find the fucker. But the zombies were up and at it again, so he gave up quickly, jumped on his feet and ran.

He quickly found it was a bad idea.

He had no idea where he was, no idea how much time it had been since he had fallen and been separated from the Uchiha, no idea which direction he should go to find them again. Worse, he had no idea if they were still alive (they had to be, Tobirama didn't know if he would be able to bear it if they were dead). He couldn't use his sensing unless he wanted to find himself direly incapacitated, so he had no way to tell where the enemies were coming from. He had no weapon and no armor.

Truth to be told, he was feeling like a mouse being played with by a fucking cat.

He had ran several times into a horde of zombies (seriously, how many of them were there in these fucking tunnels ?! How fucking powerful was the necromancer to have so many dead slaves at their service ?!) and escaped by the skin of his teeth, each time wasting more of his magic. And loosing clothes too, when the corpses tried to grab him. His shirt and his pants had been reduced to rags loosely hanging from his body, not protecting or hiding anything. Despite the dire situation he was in, Tobirama was incensed. This was his good tunic dammit !

Exhausted, his magic so low it was beyond worrying, his sight dizzy, his head pounding with the pain of keeping his senses as open as he could bear, his limbs tremblings like leaves in the wind, Tobirama staggered out of a tunnel (he was lost, so utterly and completely lost. All the tunnels were looking the same) and managed a few steps into a large cave, the walls also glowing blue, water at the bottom, freezing, clamping on his ankles like a vice.

Then he fell, unable to stand any longer. His whole body hurt, every nerve raw like they had been scrapped with glasspaper. He lay unmoving in the black water, almost naked, feeling colder than he had been in years. He wanted Madara, wanted to curl into the alpha's arms and leech his bodyheat. Briefly, he wondered if he wasn't going to die here (he really hoped not, he wanted to see Hashirama again before dying). Despite his struggles, his eyes closed.

************

Matatabi was curious.

Some weeks ago, she had felt humans, entering the Borders. At first, she hadn't really payed attention to it. It happened from time to time, and they always died quickly (except the little red-headed girl, a few years ago, who had managed to reach Kurama's territory and leave it unharmed (with Kurama, and Matatabi was so horrifyingly jealous that her brother managed to escape the Borders)). But these humans hadn't died. So Matatabi had started observing them. Maybe she had sent a few flocks of Scythes Crawlers their way, to see if they were really good. To her great surprise, they were.

She had noticed that they were being led by an omega (rare enough to be noticed). An omega as white as snow, who was smelling like ocean and storm. An omega whose magic had been touched by death. Matatabi had lighted up at that. If a fellow necromancer was leading these puny little humans, no wonder they had managed to come this far into the Borders.

Very interested, she had approached a little closer than she usually did. It was when, to her even greater surprise, the omega had spotted her. Humans weren't supposed to be able to sense in the Borders, it was supposed to be too painful, too dangerous for them. But the little necromancer was doing it.

Not only the little necromancer managed to spot her, but he led his pride on her tracks. Matatabi had felt giddy. Finally, after all these centuries jailed into the Borders, something interesting. She would have to make it last.

She had led them on a wild goose chase across the Borders, but not once the little necromancer had given up. Matatabi was really starting to appreaciate him. So she had decided to allow him to meet her. But only him. The toms weren't allowed, only the little necromancing queen. Of course, it hadn't gone smoothly, the queen had resisted, but Matatabi's zombie slaves had overpowered him, had pulled him into Matatabi's lair (the little necromancing queen had managed to overpower Matatabi's hold on her slaves several times, even if it had obviously left him worn out. The demon cat felt like doing a victory dance !). Now, the omega was right where she wanted him.

She approached cautiously, silently. He was apparently senseless, lying unmoving on his side in the dark water, his chest moving along his ragged breath. Naked except for the rags clinging to his form. He was pretty too, all long limbs and powerful muscles, sharp face and plump lips and long silver-white hair, even if given what he just went through, they would need a thorough washing.

Towering over the little white queen's prone form, her two flaming tails lashing from left to right, Matatabi smelt him. His scent was screaming fertility. No wonder he had so many mates following him. The omega's face scrunched in discomfort. Matatabi straightened up to follow her inspection when the little necromancer opened his eyes, scowling.

When he saw her, his eyes widened, he bared his teeth in fury and roared, punching her straight in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *manic cackle*


	14. Possessing the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white little queen stumbled, fell on his knees and screamed, craddling his hands against his chest. Yeah, usually, punching a flaming necromancer demon cat had that kind of effects.
> 
> "You fucking flaming fleabag !!!" the little queen roared, pointing at her with his valid hand.

The moment Matatabi felt the fragile human fist hit her face, making her stumble backward under the surprise, was the moment she decided to adopt him. Feral, crazy, and with absolutely no survival instincts whatsoever. She liked him !

The white little queen stumbled, fell on his knees and screamed, craddling his hands against his chest. Yeah, usually, punching a flaming necromancer demon cat had that kind of effects.

"You fucking flaming fleabag !!!" the little queen roared, pointing at her with his valid hand.

Matatabi's eyes widened. Where could she sign the adoption papers ?! The little necromancer pushed healing magic into his hand. Matatabi squinted, crouched and then approached him slowly. The little queen glared at her and bared his teeth, hissing. No. Preservation. Instincts.

Matatabi loved him. Where had he been all her life ?

"Hello little queen," she teased.

The human crouched, gathering his legs in front of his body, ready to pounce. It would have been more impressive if he hadn't been trembling like a leaf.

"What the fuck do you want from me, fleabag ?!" he snarled.

"I just wanted to meet you," she growled playfully,"you're awefully interesting after all..."

The little queen sneered, visibly not satisfied by this answer. His muscles rolled beneath his white skin as he bent forward, aggression leaking out of every pore of his being. Matatabi's dual tails whipped in challenge. It had been a long time since something so interesting happened to her. She started purring. Her reaction surprised the omega, who raised an elegant white brow and relaxed imperceptibly.

"And why did you want to meet me ?" he asked. Matatabi could feel curiousity in him. She smiled, baring her fangs, and he tensed.

"Because you're like me !" she cheered, wriggling her butt in delight,"it's been so long since I met someone like me..."

He frowned.

"What do you mean I'm like you ?"

"Your magic, it's been touched by death. You're a necromancer like I am !"

He paled and his faced greyed. He slumped on the ground, curled into a ball, not looking at her anymore, exposing his back. Matatabi raised a brow. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction. As she approached, a loud sob raked through the white queen's body. Matatabi bumped her nose against his flank, trying to comfrot him.

"Kit ? Why are you crying ?"

The human didn't answer. His sobs intensified. Matatabi frowned. That wouldn't do. Delicately, she took the human in her mouth, closing her jaws on his ribs from behind, and hauled him up. He let out a yelp of surprise and started trashing and snarling. She squeezed lightly, as a warning. He stopped struggling but huffed, and she felt more than she saw him roll his eyes. Sadness was still oozing from him.

She trotted to her lair and deposited the kit on her bed of furs, before gathering another large piece of fur with her teeth and dropping it on him. He hadn't any fur, except on his head (humans were really strange) and he had to be cold. He yelped against and crawled from under the fur to glare at her. His cheeks were red, his eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. Matatabi flopped next to him and dragged him against her chest with a paw as large as he was. He didn't resist but huffed pointedly.

"Why so sad, kit ?" she asked.

He stayed silent for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I wanted to see them again..."

"Who ?"

"... my baby... I wanted... I just... I was desperate... I though maybe it would allow me to make them come back, to make myself pregnant again and this time nothing would happen to them, but... it didn't... didn't work..."

Oh. No wonder he was feeling so sad if he had lost a cub. She pressed him against her chest and rubbed her cheek against the top of his head to soothe him. She heard him snort.

"You're a strange demon," he mumbled.

"That I am ! And proud of it !"

She laughed, the sound reverberating against the walls of the cavern.

"If you want a kit so much, why don't you ask your mates to impregnate you again ?" she asked, genuinely curious.

The little queen blushed like a tomato.

"They're not my mates," he grumbled, looking deeply flustered.

"Really ? Not even the hairy one you always sleep with ?" She had thought these two to be mated, with how close they were acting and the way the tom had screamed in despair when her slaves had taken the little queen.

The omega became even redder if that was possible. Matatabi chuckled and started grooming him. He flailed.

"Shame," she said as she cleaned him, despite his vigorous struggles,"you're cute together. This tom is obviously very blind. And stupid if he doesn't want to mate you."

"It's not that simple ! And stop licking me !"

Just to be contrary, Matatabi licked him one last time and let him go. His entire body was flushed and he growled at her, before burrowing himself under the furs, his head being the only thing sticking out. His scowl was comical.

"You humans are so complicated," she commented, sprawling on her side,"if you want to mate him, just do it. I'm sure he won't put up a fight, on the contrary. Pretty sure they would all line up to have the honor..."

The kit's face was glowing and steam was coming out of his ears.

"That's not... what... how dare... that's entirely beside the point !!!" he screeched.

Matatabi yawned.

"What was the point already ? I forgot..."

"Why did you kidnap me ? If you wanted to meet me, you could have just come and showed yourself..."

"I didn't want your toms to see me... humans like them are after one thing only, power... when they see me they try to capture me, and I have to kill them... It would have saddened you..."

The kit looked down.

"Can't contradict you on that one," he mumbled.

"Furthermore, I wanted company."

"You're alone here ?"

"Yep. My siblings are faraway in the Borders, and we don't like each other anyway..." It had always annoyed her.

"Why don't you leave the Borders, then ? If you want to meet people, you can go into the Mapped World."

"I can't leave the Borders, kit. We're bound to this place and we can't leave it."

"But why ?!"

The distress in the kit's voice was entirely genuine. Matatabi had the intuition that this one had too much compassion for his own good.

"Our father was scared we would be dangerous to the humans. So he used his magic to create this place and to bind us to it. It was millenias ago."

The kit bared his teeth and snarled, incensed.

"It's... what kind of father do that to his children ?" he whispered. He looked up at Matatabi, without fear."There's really no way for you to leave ?"

Matatabi thought for a moment.

"There is a way... but it's complicated..."

She stood up and approached him. He tensed but didn't back off. Matatabi really liked this one.

"If we can possess a human, then we have a possibility to leave the Borders. We are creatures of pure magic, and if we find a mortal body to harness that magic, then the chains binding us to that place disappear for the duration of our vessel's life..."

She stared at him. His wine red eyes widened in understanding. He chewed on his tongue, obviously thinking hard, weighting the pros and the cons.

"Does your vessel still have their will ?" he asked.

"Depends... If it's not a forced possession then yes..."

"Why not just wait till a human gets inside the Borders and possess them, then ?"

"It doesn't work with every human. The vessel has to be strong. And compatible..."

************

Tobirama snorted. Compatible. Might have been why she had been so happy to discover he was versed in necromancy. He looked up at her, thinking. Until now, she hadn't been wicked or violent (if you forgot the whole kidnapping via zombie slaves thing). And when he concentrated, he could feel the loneliness in her presence. Millenias alone. It was a wonder she hadn't gone completely crazy.

He breathed.

The Uchiha needed power to get their loved ones back (and to take revenge on the Senju, but Tobirama tried not to think about that (if he was honest with himself, he didn't give a damn about his clan, except for Hashirama and Toka)). But this demon cat couldn't get out of the Borders if she didn't possess a human. Even if they convinced her to help them, it would be all for naught if they couldn't get her to the Senju lands. And the only solution was...

Tobirama inhaled. If he made a deal with her, then the Uchiha would have the power they desired so much (he tried not to listen to the little voice at the back of his mind, who was whispering that this way, they would never leave him, since he would have what they wanted).

"If we make a deal, do you promise me I will keep my will and my mind ?" he asked.

"I promise you, kit. As true as my name is Matatabi."

Tobirama raised a brow. Names were sacred for demons. They wouldn't lie on their name. He relaxed.

"Matatabi," he said,"I'm Tobirama. I wish to make a deal with you. To lend you my body till my life end. In exchange, will you give me access to your power as long as our deal stands ?"

"Tobirama. In exchange for your body I'll lend you my power as long as there is breath in your lungs."

The dealed was sealed.

"Can you promise me something, kit ?"

"What is it ?"

"Once you will have accomplished what you wanted, could you show me the world ? I've never left the Borders before, and I want to see as much of the outside world before I have to go back to them..."

Tobirama nodded, throat suddenly tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the serious business wil start ! Senju, be ready !!!


	15. Kissing the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going down the cliff had taken them more than one hour. Madara's fingertips were bleeding and his forearms were screaming, stiff with exhaustion. He almost fell several times, and only survived because Izuna caught him. Madara had returned the favour just as many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning for this chapter : dubcon kiss (I mean, both party are very okay with it, but they never voiced it out loud, and one of them is possessed when it happens)
> 
> Also, Matatabi is an asshole ^^

Madara was running in the tunnels, not paying any sliver of attention to the glowing blue-green walls, or the strange insects looking like fireflies, except the size of his fist, and glowing red. His entire being was set on one goal and one goal only, finding Tobira and saving him from these zombies. He'd burn the walking deads to ashes if that was necessary. Izuna was on his heels, as well as Hikaku, Sakuo and a few other of their better warriors. Madara had left Tajima on the cliff, with Takahiro, to manage the youngest of the Uchiha and guard the horses while Madara and the others went to rescue Tobira.

Going down the cliff had taken them more than one hour. Madara's fingertips were bleeding and his forearms were screaming, stiff with exhaustion. He almost fell several times, and only survived because Izuna caught him. Madara had returned the favour just as many times.

When they had reached the bottom of the rift, they had found various bodyparts scattered around like toys' missing parts. Obviously remnants of the zombies that had kidnapped Tobira. None were here, though. And fortunately for Madara's sanity and the responsible of this treachery's continued survival, none of the bodyparts seemed to belong to Tobira.

They had followed the trail of caked blood and various other bodyfluids Madara would rather not think about to find the entry of a tunnel. The wall, as smooth as a baby's skin, were faintly glowing green. The trail continued here and they had surged into the tunnels. Approximatively one hour later, they had found the remnants of a fight, zombie's parts encastrated into the walls of the tunnels, water everywhere and traces that suggested lightning had been used. Tobira's doing, no doubt.

They had also found Tobira's fur-lined boots, soiled and lacerated. Desperate, his imagination going wild, Madara had tried to use his sensing. He had given up after two seconds and spent five minutes retching, the pain unbearable. Izuna had found the trail and they had kept following it, finding other places where Tobira and the zombie had fought. There were pieces of fabric scattered around and Madara had a bad feeling about all this. He was praying the gods that the omega was still alive. He didn't know what he would do if they found his corpse.

(It would be bloody and violent and whoever would have done this wouldn't live long enough to boast about it.)

It had been a long moment since they had stopped seeing part of zombies or caked blood (there was blood traces on the walls, obviously let here by someone living, and it was either Tobira or his kidnapper, but Madara really hoped it was the former) and the alpha was starting to loose his mind with worry, wondering if they wouldn't arrive too late.

And as they reached a gigantic cave with dark waters at the bottom, a blood-curling scream rang into the air, stopping them in their tracks as efficiently as a punch to the solar plexus. Madara knew this voice. It was Tobira's. He didn't think. He rushed forward.

"TOBIRA !!!!" he roared, terrified.

He crossed the water and reached the other end of the cave, his warriors on his heels, his sword drawn. Just as they were about to reach the tunnel from which the scream had come, a lone silhouette staggered into the light. Madara stopped immediately, raising a hand to warn Izuna and the others. He inhaled, on his guards, not daring to hope.

But then, appearing into the light, there was Tobira. A smile of relief bloomed on Madara's lips as he exhaled. He was alive, he was alive ! He rushed forward to catch him into his arms.

The omega was naked, rags clinging to his form, not hiding anything (Madara did his best not to look at his legs, long and muscled and powerful. He especially did his best not to look at his crotch, where one could see the pink folds of his sex behind his cock). His silver-white hair were mussed and his disarray, he was looking absolutely exhausted. And then he looked up, saw Madara, and the alpha had barely the time to notice that something was very wrong before Tobira grwoled and pounced.

Madara found himself on his back on the glowing stone, breath knocked out of him, his long shaggy black hair spread around his face like a crown, and a very naked Tobira straddling his hips. The omega was smirking in a very inhuman manner, teeth bared like a predator playing with a pray, and his eyes weren't red but golden and his pupils slited. And he was also kneading Madara's pectorals with his hands, with great enthousiasm.

A sound of disbelief came from behind, but Madara currently didn't have a lot of attention to give to his kinsmen.

"My, my, my," Tobira (or rather the thing wearing his body) purred playfully,"what a handsome little tom you are !"

The omega bent down and all but buried his face against Madara's throat, his hands still kneading, and inhaled a lungful of Madara's scent, before moaning shamelessly. Madara went very still, blushing like mad.

"Oh, you are smelling sweet !" Not-Tobira continued, licking his lips like a cat with cream on their whiskers,"and potent too ! No wonder he likes you so much, you'd make a good progenitor !"

Madara, whose brain had gone from zero to "Fuck, naked Tobira on top of me !" without passing by "Tobira's behaving fucking oddly and probably possessed, help !", made an extremely intelligent and helpful remark.

"Ngghh !!"

"Yeah, that's it !" the omega growly lowly, bending forward again,"I'm keeping you..."

And then he kissed Madara, warm, hungry, deep and filthy. The alpha forgot how to breathe, as if his world suddenly reduced to the omega on top of him, stealing the air straight in his lungs. He didn't care if he died from asphyxia here, he never wanted it to end.

But the kiss ended finally (and Madara could hear the gagging sounds behind him, his kinsmen should just wait he was gonna kick their asses !), and Tobirama straightened up a little. He blinked. And suddenly his eyes were wine red again.

When the omega saw the position he was in, sprawled on top of Madara without any regard for modesty or decency, he blinked again. And then he blushed so much and quickly that his face started glowing and he threw himself backward with a screech of embarrassment, hinding his face with his hands.

He crawled off Madara, still hiding his face (which was kind of a feat and a testament to how embarrassed and flustered his was).

"I'm sorry !!" he shierked,"I'm sorry ! She took control and I wasn't fast enough to stop her !!"

He was kneeling a few feet away from Madara, who was still on his back and looking at the ceiling with a floaty expression, and still hiding his glowing face with his hands. Seeing that his elder brother wouldn't be of any use right now, Izuna took the wheel.

"Tobira," he said questionningly as he approached the omega, taking off his cape to put it on the healer's shoulders (not that he didn't appreciate the view, but Tobira had to be fucking cold, and that wasn't funny),"who are you talking about ? Who took control ?"

Tobira looked up at him between his fingers, very obviously flustered (which was kinda normal, since he had sprawled himself on Madara and kissed him (!) like it was the most normal thing in the world (Izuna was never letting neither Madara nor Tobira forget that one. Never)).

"Matatabi," he answered hesitantly.

"Huuh... who is Matatabi ?"

Tobira made a face.

"Hum, the... the flaming demon necromancer cat I just made a deal with..."

Izuna blinked, looked at his kinsmen, then back at Tobira, pinched himself, and then gathered enough strength to utter a strangled :"ExcUSE ME ?!!"

Tobira grimaced in embarrassment and shrugged helplessly.

"Surprise ?" he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada !


	16. Being Surprised by the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobira was naked, wearing only Izuna's fur cape, drapped around his body. He was grinning from ear to ear, in an almost inhuman way, and his eyes were golden and the pupils slitted. Izuna was looking dead inside and exhausted. Madara was looking... floaty, that was the only way Tajima could describe his eldest son at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /words/ are Matatabi's speaking

When the zombies had started swarming from the rift again, Tajima had sounded the alarm and raised all their warriors. Madara, Izuna and the others had left to save Tobira hours ago (Tajima had prayed that the omega was still alive, deep down he knew Madara would break if Tobira died. Anybody with functionning eyes could see that his son was deeply in love with their healer (Izuna had started a betting pool, the little shit (And Tajima might or might not have participated, but he would never admit it))) and they still hadn't come back. Without their best warriors with them, Tajima wasn't entirely sure the Uchiha would be able to fend the threat off.

But that didn't mean they wouldn't make these monsters suffer before death took them all.

But the zombies didn't attack. They swarmed, swarmed, like a sea of corpses, yet absolutely unthreatening. And finally, appearing among them, there were Tajima's sons, their warriors, and Tobirama. They were using the zombies as a platform to get out of the rift and Tajima was completely mindblown, not expecting that at all.

Tobira was naked, wearing only Izuna's fur cape, drapped around his body. He was grinning from ear to ear, in an almost inhuman way, and his eyes were golden and the pupils slitted. Izuna was looking dead inside and exhausted. Madara was looking... floaty, that was the only way Tajima could describe his eldest son at the moment. He was watching the purple skies with a little smile and his cheeks were dusted pink. The other warriors were snickering helplessly whenever they were looking at Madara, and they were watching Tobira with reverence and a healthy dose of fear.

Tajima lowered his sword and signify the others to do the same. Tobira hopped from the platform formed by the moving corpses, followed by the others, and then the zombies went back to the rift, like obedient dogs. Tajima had no idea what was happening, but apparently, there wasn't any danger.

As he was about to ask a question, Izuna interrupted him.

"We left him alone for five hours !" his son proclaimed before stomping to where their lugguages were piled,"I need a drink !"

Tajima blinked, and when he looked back, Tobira was right in front of him, smirking like a predator in front of his prey, and gave his hand to Tajima.

"Hello, I'm Matatabi !" the omega cheered.

The old alpha hesitated for a second before taking Tobira's (or Matatabi's, whoever they were) hand. The behavior was so unlike their stoic and guarded healer, and the golden eyes were really unsettling.

"Hello Matatabi, I'm Tajima..."

What the hell had happened to the omega while he was down there ?

"Oh you're polite !" Matatabi exclaimed,"I like you !"

Before Tajima could do anything, he was engulfed into a crushing bear hug and Tobira/Matatabi was nuzzling the top of his head and purring loudly. Tajima blinked and froze, because he had no idea where that come from, and also because the omega was tall, solid and smelling really good and also fucking naked under his cape, and Tajima was doing his best to stay still and not let his hands wander. He heard a strangled breath in his right and he could bet it was Takahiro choking on his tongue.

That got Madara out of his daydream and prompted him to come to his father's help.

"Lady Matatabi," his son started,"maybe..."

He didn't have the time to finish, as Tobira/Matatabi separated from Tajima to look at him with a big and toothy smile.

"Come on Dara !" they exclaimed,"I told you to call me Tabi ! Any mate of my host is allowed to !"

Madara instantly became redder than a tomato and the snickers of Sakuo and his crew became louder. Tajima bit back a snort.

"I... I am not his mate !" Madara screeched, mortified.

Tobira/Matatabi howled with laughter and smacked Madara's back as if he had just said something incredibly funny.

"Nonsense Dara ! Of course you are his mate, I'm not blind ! Speaking about that, when will you impregnate him ? I want babies to spoil rotten !!!"

The omega was drapped on Madara's side, nuzzling the side of his head and kneading his biceps with his hands. Tajima had never seen his son so close to spontaneous combustion. He noticed he wasn't trying to escape, though.

And then, Tobira blinked and his eyes were wine red again. He looked at Madara, his face started glosing and then he jumped away.

"Oh gods I'm sorry !" he screeched,"she's too excitable, I couldn't stop her from taking the lead !"

Madara nodded numbly, his own face fairly red. Tajima inhaled deeply.

"Can somebody please tell me what the fuck is happening ?" he asked politely.

Izuna popped next to him, already quite wasted, since he had apparently found the stash of alcohol and started drinking straight from the bottle. He pointed a wobbly hand at Tobira, who was looking quite sheepish.

"Five hours !" Izuna hiccupped,"and he got himself possessed by a flaming demon cat !"

Tajima did a double take.

"What ?" he croacked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Technically," Tobirama said, trying to justify himself,"I allowed her to possess me in exchange for her power..."

But then he huffed and straightened up, looking quite angry.

"She has been alone for millenia, can you believe that ?! Her father locked her in here because he was a bigotted fucker !"

Tajima blinked. Was he dreaming or was Tobira angry on the demon's (Matatabi's) behalf ? He wasn't even surprised, though. If there was one person able to feel compassion for a demon's situation, it would be Tobira. Izuna chuckled helplessly and chugged another mouthful of alcohol.

"Five hours !" he laughed hysterically.

************

/Put on the golden one !/ Matatabi cheered.

Tobirama held the garment before him and huffed. The thing had a very low neck, and the cut was made to accentuate his hips. He rolled his eyes.

"There's almost no fabric," he groaned,"I'm gonna be cold..."

/Nonsense ! That'll give you an excuse to cuddle your mate !/

"He's not my... you know what, fuck it..."

He put the garment on, and had to admit that it was pretty, even if not very covering.

"There, happy ?" he asked. His chiding of Matatabi was fake, more for show than anything else. He actually felt touched by the demon's amazement. It was the first time in millenias she was meeting humans and not killing them on sight and she asked questions about the littlest things, eager for knowledge.

/Very !/ she exclaimed,/I like the color !/

"It's the same as your eyes," Tobirama remarked.

/Yeah ! And it makes you look pretty ! Your mate is gonna love it !/

"Why do you want him to be my mate this much ?" Tobirama asked, honestly curious.

/Because he's the best tom and you're my host, so you deserve the best ! And you want cubs, so he'll give you the best cubs !/

Tobirama blushed before snorting. That ridiculous demon... She was cute, in a slightly invading way.

"Fine," he said,"let's test that..."

He got out of the tent, after having put on pants and boots and a fur cape to match the golden tunic. As soon as he exited the tent, Madara's dark eyes were on him, his gaze heavy and hungry. Pink dusted Tobirama's cheeks and he licked his lips.

Maybe he could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabi for best wingwoman !


	17. Reassuring the Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /words/ are Matatabi speaking

Tobirama was standing frozen in the morning light. The Uchiha were waiting patiently a few meters in front of him. In his head, Matatabi was rambling anxiously and the young omega was trying to reassure her, but her anguish was contagious.

/A few more steps and we'll be leaving the Borders/, Matatabi said in a little voice (and gods, Tobirama hated that. He wanted to find Matatabi's father and punch him in the face for what he did to his children),/I've never been so far before.../

"It's okay, Tabi," he said, trying to convey his support through his voice and his magic (since she was so intimately connected to it now that they were bonded),"everything is gonna be okay. We are just gonna take a few steps and leave the Borders. There are waterfalls not far from here, I'll show you to them, what do you think about that ?"

She hesitated for a few seconds before answering, hope bubbling in her voice.

/I want to see the waterfalls.../

"And I'm gonna show them to you. I did promise you I was gonna show you the world, didn't I ? And I fully intend to keep my promise !"

Matatabi started to purr, and Tobirama had the phantom feeling of thick crackling fur rubbing against the skin of his neck. He smiled.

/Okay/, she said.

Tobirama took a few steps forward, but just as he was about to set a foot in the Mapped World, Matatabi stopped him again.

/I... what if I was wrong about all that ?/, she asked,/what if I can't get out ?/

"You said one of your brothers managed to get out this way, didn't you ?"

/Yeah... but what if it doesn't work for me ? What if you end up hurt ? I don't want to hurt you.../

"You won't hurt me, Tabi. And there is no reason that it worked for your brother and it won't work for you."

At this moment, Madara joined him. The Uchiha were starting to worry and wondered if everything was okay with him.

(He also knew they had gotten fond of Matatabi, especially Izuna, who after the shock of learning Tobirama had let himself be possessed, had taken a liking to Matatabi like a house caught on fire. The two little shits had the same sense of humor after all, and the same love of making fun of Madara. They bonded over it extensively, to Madara's growing despair.)

"Is everything okay ?" the alpha asked.

"Yes," Tobirama answered, shrugging helplessly,"she's just scared. She never went so far before..."

Madara chewed on his tongue.

"Okay," he breathed,"Tabi ?"

Tobirama felt the tug at the back of his mind and let Matatabi take his place. It was a strange sensation, like taking a step back in the darkness and watching the world through a dull window. Tobirama wondered if this was how Matatabi was seeing the world now that she was suck inside of him.

"There," Madara said,"take my hand, I'm gonna guide. Everything is gonna be alright, trust me..."

Hesitantly, Matatabi took Madara's hand, and he led her through the last few steps, into the Mapped World. As soon as she left the Borders, she keened and crouched, curling into a ball, not letting go of Madara's hand. He crouched next to her, and Tobirama felt the warmth of his hand on the skin of his shoulder.

"Tabi ?" Madara asked, his voice filled with tension.

" 't's okay, no pain, just surprised..."

She inhaled deeply and stood up, blinking. She then looked at her hand, still fisted in Madara's and grinned.

"You're a good tom, Dara," she teased, just as she gave her place to Tobirama, who found himself to deal with a blushing Madara. He chuckled and rubbed the alpha's knuckles with his thumb.

"She's right, you know ?" he also teased,"you're a good tom."

Madara emitted a keen akin to a dying whale and Tobirama exploded in a booming laughter as he dragged them to the group of snickering Uchiha.

************

They ended up setting up camp near the waterfall. Tobirama gave his place to Matatabi, who spent more than two hours marvelling at her surrounding, running up and down the rocks and diving into the water to try to catch the fishes, all of that under the indulgent eyes of the Uchiha. She asked questions about the littlest things, about every flower she was seeing, about the form and the color of the clouds, about the sun and the moon and so many other things. For her who had spent all her life into the Borders, the Mapped World had to be as disorienting and marvellous as the Borders had been for them.

As the moon was shining high in the sky and Matatabi snoring, exhauting by her day (Tobirama could hear her purr at the back of his mind, and he was letting the regular sound rock him), Tobirama was lying on his bedding, drapped on Madara's side, his head cushionned on the alpha's pectorals, his arm thrown across his large chest. Madara's hand was set on his lower back, warm and soothing, and usually, Tobirama would have fallen asleep in seconds, lulled into unconsciousness by the alpha's musky smell and the sound of his breathing.

But tonight, he found himself unable to sleep.

As they had left the Borders and his sensing had finally come back to him entirely, he had sensed something, at the very edge of his range. Two signatures he was deeply intimate with. Two signatures he had been convinced he would never sense ever again.

Hashirama and Toka.

His big brother and his older cousin. The only members of his family that he loved and that loved him. The only ones who had dared to risk his father's wrath and help him escape. He had thought the night he had left them, after they had smuggled him out of their compound in a large wooden chest, to allow him to escape the death row (and all of that because he had killed a fucking rapist), would be the last time he would ever see them.

He knew they weren't risking their lives (Hashirama was the Heir, and the strongest warrior of the clan, and Toka was also one of the strongest, and no matter of furious his father would be at their betrayal, he couldn't afford to kill them. But that didn't mean he couldn't make them suffer), but Tobirama had had troubles resolving himself to leave them. They had embraced him, told him they loved him and that he should leave and live.

And Tobirama had left. He had run for days, till his feet were bleeding, till he couldn't breathe anymore, till his muscles were howling for mercy. Then he had collapsed and cried all the tears of his body, unable to stop himself. And when he had felt there wasn't a drop of water left in his body, he had stood up, healed his tormented feet and had started walking. He had promised himself he would live and see them again.

(Deep down inside himself, he knew it was just a pious wish, juts meant to keep him going, so that he wouldn't lie on the side of the road and let himself die. He knew he couldn't go back to the Senju.)

And now they were here. Far away, yes. But he was sensing them, when he had been unable to for years now, having put too much distance between him and the Senju compound. And they were coming the Uchiha way.

It wasn't the only strange thing about them. They were surrounded by dozens of other presences, faint, probably non-warriors, but these presences were reminding Tobirama of something. It was only when he turned his head to bury his face against a sleeping Madara's thraot that he found what they did remind him of.

The Uchiha.

Tobirama blinked dumbly, wondering for a moment what his brother and his cousin were doing out of the Senju compound, in the company of Uchiha-like presences. And then he thought about the Uchiha families, taken as slaves by the Senju, and wondered. Could it be...?

Hashirama had always loathed slavery and their father's ways, even if he had been clever enough not to say it out loud (but Tobirama had seen how kind he was to their slaves (to him) when the other Senju had treated them (him) like less than dogs). Tobirama inhaled sharply. Did Hashirama finally snapped and opposed their father frontally ? Did he... free the slaves ?

Tobirama was unable to sleep that night.

The next days they went south, and Hashirama and Toka, along with the presences following them, went north. Tobirama knew one day or another they were bound to meet. And it was scaring him as hell. Because then, his true name would be uncovered and he was terrified of how the Uchiha (of how Madara) would react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be entirely from Hashirama's POV and will explain what had happened on their side to lead them to this moment.


	18. The Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from Hashirama's POV

From as far as he could remember, Hashirama had always hated his father. His first memory ever was of his father hitting his mother, just after his little brother's birth. Butsuma had called her a whore, a witch and had tried to drown the newborn, furious for the baby's strange looks.

(Hashirama had always found his baby brother cute, with his long silver-white hair and his red eyes, fluffy like a rabbit (and biting like one too)).

Butsuma had been ever more furious when, upon being dropped in the freezing water, the yet unnamed baby had manifested his magic and had thrown the water to his face. Their mother had taken the baby back and had named him Tobirama, had protected him till she had died from the abuse, when Tobirama was five. Hashirama had promised her on her deathbed that he would protect his baby brother (even if he hadn't promised, he would have done it).

Butsuma had never accepted Tobirama as his son, had called him bastard and had made him into the Senju scapegoat. Whether adults or children, they all felt justified into mistreating and tormenting the little boy. Hashirama hated that. He had broken a lot of teeth and limbs over that. His cousin Toka, two years older than him, had helped him, saying that it was because she loved beating people up (Hashirama knew this was because she loved Tobirama). Together, they had taught Tobirama how to fight back, how to punch and kick and use his over-powered magic. If Hashirama was the forest, rooted deep and standing tall, unmoving and dangerous, Tobirama was the storm, raging and screaming, devastating everything on his passage. None of that dettered the Senju, unfortunately.

But Tobirama had never let it break him. Hashirama's brother was though and the most stubborn person he had ever met. Every time he was thrown on the ground, he got up, sneering in his tormentors's faces. When he was hit, he hit back, quicker, and more vicious. When he was punished unfairly, he just glared at the adults responsible till they looked away, unable to support his red eyes. Tobirama had never opened his heart to anybody, but Hashirama and Toka, had never cried for the bad treatments, except in Hashirama's and Toka's arms. He had developped an extreme dislike of child abusers, and was doing his best to thwart their plans. That had made him vicious. Not that Hashirama had ever tried to stop him, on the contrary.

Hashirama had never really thought about the fact that his brother was an omega. For him, Tobirama was the boy who was running everywhere, climbing every vertical surface he could find, who threw water to your face and zapped you when you annoyed him. The boy who had read all the books in the library in the span of two months and had decided he wanted to learn how to heal people, just because he could. The boy who always trailed after Hashirama, who looked at him with big red eyes full of admiration and Hashirama wanted to be worthy of that admiration, wanted to protect him, wanted to give him a home where he would be safe and respected, wanted to lay the world at his feet.

And one day, Tobirama had reached fifteen years old and his body had slowly started to change, his hips widening, his features sharpening, his scent sweetening. The looks the alphas sent him had changed too, lust adding itself to the hatred and the contempt. And Hashirama hated that, wanted to gouge these fuckers's eyes out, wanted to crush their hands and tear their throats open. Tobirama had started to be compelled to fend off unwanted attention, to break hands to get out of situations that had degenerated (fortunately, his baby brother was quick to hit and vicious and powerful).

But then, Butusma had once again proved that he was the worst father in existence. He had sent Hashirama away on a mission, and Toka had told him that he had then rounded up the clan, had dragged Tobirama to the central place by the hair before tearing his clothes, baring him to the Senju eyes and fastening a slave collar around the teenager's neck, clamoring Tobirama was now for public use. Hashirama remembered seeing red when she had told him that.

Toka had told him she had tried to reach Tobirama to shelter him, but the other Senju had prevented her to do so. Tobirama had fled, but one of his uncles had found him and had dragged him kicking and screaming to his room and when Toka had finally managed to loose her stalkers and reach the room where Tobirama had been taken. She had come upon a vision of horror. The room was covered with blood and Tobirama was straddling his uncle's corpse, sobbing, his clothes torn and his skin painted red, stabbing the dead body again and again.

Toka had managed to calm him and hide him before they were found, and then she had rushed to find Hashirama, who had just come back from his mission. Both alphas had smuggled the trembling omega out of the compound, hidden in a wooden chest. They had told him to flee, to save his life, not to care about them. Hashirama had embraced his brother one last time, had given him a bag with clothes and weapons and had told him to run.

It had been the last time he had seen Tobirama, a little silhouette disappearing in the night.

They had gone back to the compound and he had lied straight to Butsuma's face, had told him that he had no idea where Tobirama was, that he didn't know what had happened. It was clear Butsuma hadn't believed him, but Hashirama was an alpha, the Heir, and so much stronger than his father was (if only the clan wasn't so stupid and so blind, then maybe he could have...).

In the same time, the war against the Uchiha, their direct neighbours, had worsened, going from border squirmiqhes to full-blown battles. Hashirama used that as an excuse to see Madara. He liked the Uchiha Heir, despite them being on opposite sides. They were the same age, and Madara was passionate and honest and Hashirama loved fighting him. It almost felt like having a friend.

Of course, Butsuma had to break everything again. He went to the Sarutobi and the Shimura behind Hashirama's back, made an alliance with them. The Uchiha were strong and dangerous, but even them couldn't face three allied clan at the same time. They were cornered into their compound and then destroyed. Hashirama remembered rushing into the burning houses, trying to save the people trapped inside (omegas, civilians, children ! Did the Senju really have no heart to burn down innocents ?!). He remembered trying to prevent his kinsmen to torture their prisonners. He remembered the screams, the scent of blood saturating the air, they still haunted him in his nightmares.

When it had been finished (days, it had lasted days), the Senju had rounded up the surviving Uchiha (mostly civilians omegas) and put them in slaves collars. Hashirama had tried to negotiate, had tried to convince the Sarutobi and Shimura Heads that they didn't need slaves, had tried to appeal to his father moral side. But Butsuma had brushed off his attempts and the remaining Uchiha had been taken as slaves by the winners. Hashirama had claimed as many of them as he could to put them to safety in his quarters, and Toka had done the same, but there was still so many of them that were at the mercy of the rest of the clan and Hashirama felt powerless and he hated himself. The Uchiha alphas (Madara's corpse hadn't been in the remains of their compounds and Hashirama had thanked the gods for that) had disappeared, someone had seen them going north-east, so Butsuma had put a bounty on their heads and had waited.

And one day, Hashirama had seen one of his kinsmen beat an Uchiha omega, just a boy, barely a teenager, just because he had been there, just because he had been an easy target. And Hashirama had snapped. He had wrung the fucker's neck and taken the boy to safety. Then he had started a fucking riot, with Toka's help, had gathered the slaves and had fled. He had gone to the Shimura and the Sarutobi, had overturned their compounds (and started a new war in the process) and had taken the Uchiha that had been between their hands. And then they had run north-east.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he had done that (Tobirama, he had been thinking about Tobirama, about how he had failed his promise to protect him) but he didn't regret what he had done. And he never would.

How, he had never imagined that his stunt would bring him where he was right now.

Facing a group of furious Uchiha, Madara in first line, their weapons drawn and their teeth bared, fire magic burning at their fingertips. And among them, standing tall, an omega, with his skin as pale as snow, his hair a waterfall of silver-white, and his eyes red. Three red lines were decorating his sharp face. They hadn't been here last time Hashirama had seen him. But despite them, Hashirama was sure of who he had in front of him.

The surprise he was feeling was stronger than the killing intent coming from the Uchiha.

"Tobirama ?" he tried in an unsure voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hashirama did suffer his share T-T


	19. Meeting the Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today !

"Tobirama ?"

Madara's eyes widened at this single word, coming from the mouth of a man he never thought he would see again, except maybe to slit his throat and let him bleed to death. He blinked, feeling his kinsmen's confusion. When Tobira had warned them approximatively one hour earlier that a large group of people led by a very powerful alpha was coming their way, Madara would never have thought that he would get face to face with Hashirama Senju of all people.

He remembered fighting him during the battle between their two clans. The man was a force of nature, always smiling and joking and bantering, almost like he was trying to make friend (maybe Madara had felt a tentative fondness for the treehead, but that was before that fateful night). After the Senju had razed their compound to the ground, killed every warriors they could and took the civilians as slaves, Madara had only wanted to kill the man, with extreme prejudice.

But he knew he would never have been strong enough. Despite his cheerful exterior, Hashirama had never fought to the full extent of his capacities. Madara knew he would never have been able to beat him. But things were different now !

They had Matatabi ! They had Tobira...

The gears in Madara's head turned and turned and turned. He glanced at the omega, standing next to him. Tobira was looking frozen in place and there were tears at the corners of his wine red eyes. His magic was swirling with sadness and regret and hope and so many other emotions Madara felt a migraine coming.

"Tobirama ?" Hashirama tried again. Madara's head whipped in his direction at the same time as Tobira breathed sharply. It sounded like fabric tearing. Madara feared he was starting to understand the situation. He turned to their healer. All around them, the Uchiha were stirring in confusion, not understanding (or guessing the truth and fearing it, like Madara) what was going on.

"Tobirama ?" Madara said sharply,"you are a Senju ?"

The omega's piercing eyes darted in his direction before settling again on Hashirama, and he started to tremble. Madara didn't remember seeing so vulnerable before. He himself felt sad and betrayed and at the same time he felt pity for Tobira (or Tobirama, apparently).

"Baby brother ?" Hashirama tried again, almost pleadingly this time. And Tobirama broke. A loud sob escaping him, he rushed forward and crashed against Hashirama, embracing the larger alpha, who embraced him back tightly and nuzzled his hair and whispered inaudible things in his ear. The two brothers crumpled in a heap of limbs on the ground and Hashirama never let go of the pale omega, who was screaming as if someone was tearing his heart out of his chest.

Madara knew they could attack now, easily overpower Hashirama while he was helpless, his arms full. But he didn't. And no other Uchiha tried to either. They were all looking at the scene in front of them with various degrees of anger and sadness. But confusion and pity were the emotions that dominated them.

And Madara...

Madara wanted to be angry at Tobirama for lying to them and leading them on. But he was unable to. He understood why the healer had acted like that. What would have he done if he had been in the omega's shoes ? If he had been captured by a bunch of roughnecked soldiers who turned out to be his family's worst enemies ? If he had been under threat of rape and death by torture were he unmasked ? Because Madara wasn't trying to lie to himself, if he had learnt the omega's name in the first days of his captivity, he would have let his men torture him to death without a single remorse.

But now, things were different.

Despite everything, Tobira had stayed with them, when he could have run away a thousand times. He had healed them, had comforted them, had saved Tajima, had saved Izuna, had risked his life and his sanity to lead them inside the Borders, had sacrified his autonomy to be sure the Uchiha would have the power to get revenge on his own clan.

And he had done all of that knowing full well that they were Uchiha and he was a Senju !

And Madara couldn't blame him for keeping his name a secret. He would have done the same thing. If their situations had been reversed, he wasn't sure he would have done so much for his captors.

Madara wanted to be angry. But his mind was filled with images of Tobirama healing his kinsmen, of Tobirama running after his uncle Takahiro to force the old man to take his medication, of Tobirama laughing at Izuna's bad jokes.

Of Tobirama lying next to him at night, sleeping soundly, and Madara had spent hours admiring him. Of Tobirama, soft and kind, and so fucking selfless. And no, he didn't want to hurt the omega, no matter his family name.

Tobirama was still crying in his brother's arms, and Hashirama lifted his head to look at Madara. His big brown eyes (like a goddamn puppy, and hell, how did you want Madara to hate that man when he was looking so harmless and cute ?! (how such a dangerous man was able to look so harmless and cute was another story entirely)) widened and he smiled.

"Madara ! I found you !"

Madara bristled. This was a reflex. But Hashirama didn't give him the time to speak.

"They are going to be so happy to see you again !" he cheered.

"Who the fuck are you talking ab...?" Madara started, wondering if the Senju hadn't gone entirely crazy. But once again, Hashirama didn't give him the time to finish. Smiling blindly, he looked behind him and bellowed.

"Toka ! It's okay ! They can come, it's safe !!"

Madara was about to reply that any Senju warrior coming their way wouldn't be safe at all when a little silhouette surged from behind the heavy bushes and the alpha felt words leave him at the same time as his mouth dried. Because he knew the woman who had just appeared, her long black hair disheveled and her dark eyes full of tears.

It was Kyoka, the baker's daughter.

Other silhouettes followed and Madara knew them all.

Akira, the blacksmith's wife. Tora, the fisherman. Kato, one of the blacksmith apprentices. And so many others. Exclamations of surprises came from his side but he didn't care. It was his people, it was his clan, his family.

It was the Uchiha.

And that stupid treehead had brought them back.


	20. Loving the Healer

The night was dark and cold, and Madara could feel Tobirama's presence at the edges of the camp. He turned in his bed, wondering what he could do.

The day had been eventful to say the least. Between learning Tobirama's origin, seeing Hashirama again, understanding Hashirama had opposed his own clan and brought back their family to them, reuninting with his clan and watching Tobirama cry all the tears in his body in his brother's and cousin's arms, Madara was exhausted.

(Tobirama had clinged to his two family members like an oyster to its rock and had refused to let them go, not that they had tried very hard to leave him. The woman, Toka Senju, Madara remembered seeing her on the battlefield, where she often went toe to toe against Izuna. Her face had been wet with tears when she had rocked Tobirama in her arms, Hashirama engulfing them both in a bear hug.)

Now that everybody was sleeping, exhausted by their day and the joy of reunion, after so long without knowing if the others were alive, a heavy silence was weighting on the camp. They were hundreds of miles away from anything looking like civilisation, there was no danger here. Despite that, despite having spent the day running from clanmate to clanmate to be sure that they were here, that they were real, that they were alive, and being cried on and crying a lot himself, Madara was unable to sleep.

He wasn't the only one.

A few moments earlier, he had felt Tobirama leave the tent where Hashirama and Toka were sleeping soundly and walk to the outskirts of the camp, where he was now standing, unmoving.

After the had all gone to sleep, after the emotion had subsided, he had thought back about what Tobirama had told him a few weeks ago. How his father and his clan had treated him like less than a dog. How his own father had set him up to be raped by his clanmates. How he had had to give up everything (and especially the only two people he loved and that loved him back) and flee or risk being tortured to death because he had dared defending himself against a rapist.

And Madara had been incensed.

He didn't think he could get anymore reasons to hate Butsuma Senju. And yet... He wanted to find the man and kill him, make him scream, make him hurt. He wanted to offer his severed head to Tobirama on a platter, to prove that he could protect him, that he was a good mate (a good tom, as Matatabi said).

Madara knew it was no use lying to himself. He was in love with the omega, had been for a long time now. The fact that Tobirama was a Senju changed nothing to that. Madara wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, wanted to cherish him, wanted to give him children (what had Matatabi said, again ?).

Tired of tossing and turning in his bed, Madara stood up, put on his boots and went out of his tent. He strode to where he was feeling Tobirama. The omega was indeed here, looking up at the starry sky, wearing only light clothes on going barefoot (he didn't seem to suffer from the cold now that he had Matatabi inside of him, but that didn't stop him from cuddling with Madara whenever he could. Not that Madara was doing anything to stop him either).

Tobirama looked at him and nodded in acknowledgement, but he didn't say anything. Madara just came to stand next to him, arms crossed on his chest, trying to think of something to say. But before he could, Tobirama spoke.

"You aren't angry," he just said.

Madara cleared his throat.

"No," he said sincerely.

He inhaled and looked at Tobirama. The omega's eyes were red-rimmed and he was looking exhausted.

"I felt disappointed at first," Madara continued,"but I understand why you hid the truth... what you did for us, despite being a Senju... it..."

He bit his tongue and raked his brain to find the right words.

"You are not one of the monsters who killed and hurt my people... I... I don't care that you are a Senju," he finished. And he immediately wanted to slap himself. Amaterasu's knickers, this was so lame and so far from what he actually wanted to express.

The corners of Tobirama's lips quirked up in a little wobbly smile. A tear rolled on his cheek. He was still looking straight in front of him, like he was fearing to meet Madara's eyes (and that wouldn't do. Their snarky healer had never been afraid to meet their eyes or speak his mind, after all).

"I was scared you would leave me if I told you," Tobirama breathed, barely more than a whisper.

Madara's eyebrows rose up.

"I couldn't bear the idea of loosing you," the healer continued, and Madara was feeling light-headed.

Tobirama turned his head to look at him. His eyes were wet with tears, but also full of resolve.

"I love you," he just said and Madara felt like he was leaving the ground,"I would understand if you..."

Madara interrupted him before he could go further, pressing the tips of his fingers against the full red lips.

"There is no reason that could convince me not to love you !" he blurted before he could actually the words that just left his mouth. Tobirama blinked and Madara felt himself blush. Then Tobirama started to chuckle.

"It was incredibly cheesy," he snorted.

Madara puffed up.

"It was romantic !" he claimed.

"Cheesy, sappy, ridiculous Uchiha," Tobirama continued, shaking his head, but his lips were spread a in a smile," I wish I could kiss you till you go stupid..."

Madara blushed so much he felt like his face was actually glowing in the dark.

"You can," he just said.

Tobirama blinked. But then he approached, slowly, almost sheepishly, till they were chest to chest and Madara had to look up to look him in the eyes. Tobirama's cheeks were dusted pink and he inhaled deeply and sharply before bending forward a little. Their noses touched, Tobirama stilled, but Madara didn't push him away. The young omega, bolder, closed the last inch and kissed Madara.

Meanwhile, Madara was in heaven. This was even better than their first kiss, despite it being chaster. Tobirama's wine red eyes were hooded when they separated to breathe. They panted for a few second before Tobirama looped his arms around Madara's shoulders and fisted his strong hand in his hair, pulling, at the same time as Madara grabbed his hips in a bruising grip, and they crashed their mouths together.

Madara felt like the omega was trying to carve a place for himself inside the alpha's skin, and he found out he didn't mind at all. They separated just long enough to breathe and then they kissed again. And again. Madara felt like he was becoming addicted.

He wouldn't mind staying here till the end of his life. And even after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they're starting more interesting activities ;)


	21. Worshipping the Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last hour's been kinda hellish, so here ! Have Tobi and Madara fucking like rabbits !
> 
> It might be a little short, but I am fucking exhausted, sorry...

It was Tobirama who pushed them to Madara's fortunately empty tent, still kissing the alpha as if he wanted to steal the air in his lungs. It was Tobirama who litterally threw the Uchiha on the matress of furs and starddled him, before taking his lips back. He was feeling hot, and there was an urgency singing in his veins, begging him to lay with Madara as fast as possible.

(It didn't occur to him that he hadn't taken the heat-dampening herbs in more than a month now. But Matatabi, who was pretending to sleep at the back of his mind and appreciating the show through the slits of her eyelids, knew, and she had to refrain from wiggling her butt in victory at the thought that she was gonna be an aunt soon.)

Tobirama almost tore the shirt off Madara while the alpha pulled on his pants, and Tobirama lifted his ass, his thighs rippling, to allow the garments to be taken off him. Both pieces of clothes were thrown in a corner of the tent unceremoniously. Madara grabbed him under the thighs and hauled him up, and Tobirama mewled in surprise and delight (strong alpha, kind alpha, strong mate !) but didn't let go of his hold on Madara's hair. They kissed, again and again.

The young omega was feeling Madara's hard cock tentint the fabric of his pants and rubbing the inside of his right thigh. He himself was hard, and wet, and a strong smell of salt and honey and musk had invaded the tent. Madara's pupils were blown and he was panting, wanting, his magic pulsing with lust and reverence and love and sensing it all was making Tobirama dizzy. He rutted against Madara, mouth open on breathless keens and the red of his irises only a thin ring around his blown pupils.

He was feeling too hot.

Growling, he pushed Madara on the furs till the alpha was on his back and worked on his belt to open it before pushing his pants down. Madara's cock sprang, freed from the constricting fabric, and Tobirama felt his mouth water. Madara rumbled, a low and deep sound and Tobirama bared his teeth and hissed, flopping down on him and knocking the breath out of Madara, who immediately embraced him tightly, nuzzling his temple, lapping at the sweat on his skin. Tobirama could feel his wet cockhead poking his ass and his own cock gave an interested twitch. It was like his cunt was burning from how empty it was.

He needed Madara. He needed him now.

"Mine," he growled, lapping at Madara's mouth, who reciprocated in earnest,"mine."

"Yours," Madara panted,"yours. Your alpha."

His scent was stronger, deep and rich and potent, and Tobirama made a throaty noise and started kneading his alpha's pectorals. It was time. He was needing, he was burning. He needed Madara.

His muscles rippling, he straightened up, alignated his hips with Madara's and sank down on his cock. It was like all air had been punched out of his lungs. Absent-mindedly, he wondered how much time it had been since he had last lay with an alpha. It felt like being splitted open on a blade of flesh, hot like molten lava, soft like silk, and it was torture, it was agony, he never wanted it to end. One of Madara's strong and calloused hands was fisted in his silver-white locks, forcing him to keep his spine arched and his head bent down, and the other had grabbed his nape.

His wine red eyes rolling in his skull, Tobirama started purring loudly and began riding Madara as if the alpha had been an unruly stallion. It tore a wrecked moan out of Madara's throat, who did his best to match Tobirama's unforgiving rhythm. He was looking at the omega on top of him as if Tobirama had hung the moon and the stars and the young Senju felt his heart swell. His pleasure did too, swelling until it felt ready to engulf him whole.

And then it crashed, and Tobirama came with a broken cry, falling on Madara and feeling very much like a puppet which strings had been cut off. His cunt clamped on Madara's cock like a steel vice and the alpha howled and came, scorching seed invading Tobirama's core and his knot catching.

Breathless, they looked at each other, trembling like leaves in the wind. Then Tobirama descended on Madara like a hawk, just as Madara straightened, and they kissed, teeth clashing, hands grabbing whatever they could, pulling hair and tearing fabric. But Tobirama couldn't care less that his good tunic was being reduced to shredds, he just wanted Madara's hands on him.

The alpha bucked and reverted their positions, and Tobirama yowled but clamped his powerful thighs around Madara's waist and stabbed his nails in the skin of his back. After a few moments, Madara's knot reduced but Tobirama kept him where he was, refusing to let go.

They separated to breathe and Tobirama grabbed him by the hair, pulling to get his attention.

"Again," he demanded,"alpha, again."

Madara groaned and buried his face against Tobirama's throat. The omega's internal muscles played on his cock, massaging it, and in a matter of seconds Madara was hard again. Growling, he bit the white throat just in front of his nose, and fuck if that didn't make Tobirama's scent become even more stronger, even more fertile. Howling, Tobirama drawed bloody lines on Madara's shoulders, and the alpha started thrusting into that velvet heat again.

************

When Madara woke up, as the sun was shyly showing its face, he felt as if he had passed under a stampede of horses. He was tingly and sticky all over, and boneless, and feeling like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. His memories were fuzzy, but he remembered kissing Tobirama under the stars and then...

He eyes flied open and he blushed up to his hairline. Tobirama was lying next to him, sleeping sounding, covered in bruises and lovebites, looking so very appeased and smelling sweet and fertile. He was naked, rags hanging from his muscled form, and huddled against Madara's side. Madara smiled dumbly, and threaded his fingers through the omega's silver-white hair.

It was approximatively at this moment that Izuna opened the curtains of the tent, saw them and screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please, I need them !
> 
> (Everybody heard them ^^)


	22. Being Threatened by the Warrior

Tobirama grumbled when Madara, who was really a wonderful pillow and bed-warmer and mate (because the tingles of pleasure that were still dancing down his legs and making him curl his toes into the furs indicated that he had indeed been well and thoroughly fucked yesterday evening), tried to stand up, probably to rush after the still screeching Izuna. Growling lowly, Tobirama grabbed Madara by the hair and pulled him back into the bed of furs, before huddling more closely with him, trying to mash their bodies together. A strong and calloused hand started petting his head, scratching his scalp and Tobirama purred loudly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Of course, it was this moment that most of the other people in the clan, including Hashirama and Toka, chose to come and disturb his rest. He cracked a wine red eye open to glare at them. Hashirama was indeed here, looking close to apoplexy but also like he wanted to scream in joy, which was making his face contort in a funny grimace. Toka was sharpening a dagger while starring Madara down. Izuna was gesticulating like a headless chicken, his face a fetching purple. Tajima was deadpanning at them, while Takahiro, half hidden behind his brother, was apparently doing his best not laugh out loud. Behind them, the other Uchiha were trying to get a peek, looking either interested or embarrassed.

Tobirama rolled his eyes so hard he saw his own brain (he wanted to sleep and cuddle with his mate, not be gawked at) and groused lowly, before throwing his arm over Madara's chest, trapping him where he was, and nuzzling his temple. Madara's magic swirled in pleasure. Tobirama heard a choking sound that probably came from Izuna. And finally, Hashirama gathered his wits.

"Toka," he said,"go get my axe."

This made Tobirama scowl. He straightened up on an elbow and glared at his brother, who was suddenly looking a little sheepish. Then he grabbed Madara by the hair and kissed him roughly, reveling in the hiccups of stupor that got him. He licked Madara's mouth one last time before letting him fall back on the furs with a little pleased moan, and he squinted at Hashirama, who immediately raised his hands in front of his chest in surrender.

"Mine," Tobirama growled, showing his teeth,"my alpha. My mate."

Hashirama nodded frantically. Tajima started motionning everybody away from the tent.

"We should let them a little intimity," the old alpha said sternly, but there was mirth in his voice.

The Uchiha complied quite quickly, except Izuna, who was still screeching, and saying something about needing to gouge his eyes out. Tobirama tuned him out and concentrated on Madara, who was warm and solid and smelling very good. The alpha threw a heavy fur cover on their bodies and Tobirama burrowed himself in the bedding, his face buried against his mate's throat. He was purring and enjoying his mate's attention and he really didn't want to move right now. Or ever.

Madara rumbled and embraced Tobirama tightly. At the back of the young omega's mind, Matatabi was yowling in victory, but Tobirama was feeling way too good to wonder why. He was out like a candle.

************

When he finally woke up for good, a few hours later, Tobirama sat up on the furs and stretched slowly, yawning. Madara embraced his waist and nuzzled his hip and Tobirama chirruped and petted his mate's wild hair. He blinked, and then squinted. He had the feeling he was missing something, but he really couldn't put his finger on what. Shrugging, he looked around the tent and saw two bowls of steaming soup near the curtain. Probably Hashirama's apology. Whistling cheerfully, Tobirama went to grab them and gave one to Madara, who had also sat up. They ate in silence, appreciating the warmth and the heavy taste of the soup. Madara then lent a tunic to Tobirama, that was barely long enough to cover his ass, but way too large for him, baring his collarbones.

Tobirama honestly didn't give a fuck. He was clad in his mate's strong scent and he couldn't be happier at the moment. Purring happily like a kitten, Tobirama sauntered out the tent to go wash himself in the nearby river, dragging a groggy Madara with him.

After cleaning himself and Madara thoroughly, and going back to his tent to fetch new clothes (even if he still wore Madara's tunic over them), Tobirama sat near the bonfire, right next to his mate, and put his head on his shoulder. The Uchiha were seeing to their usual tasks and apparently not paying attention to them, even if Tobirama could feel their curiosity.

Hashirama had apologized earlier about his little outburst. And Tobirama had forgiven him, of course he had. He knew Hashirama wasn't thinking ill, that he was just trying to protect him and Tobirama loved his brother so much he couldn't stay angry at him for long. Toka had just stared at Madara and told him that if he ever hurt Tobirama in any way, nobody would ever find his corpse. Even Izuna had come to apologize for his little show, and Tobirama had felt the sincerity under the embarrassement. Tajima had just told them that he was happy for them, but maybe to make less noise next time.

And Matatabi had kept purring like the contented spoiled cat she was.

Speaking about Matatabi...

"Why are you so happy ?" Tobirama asked, a little curious,"Is it because I finally mated with Madara ?"

/Yes ! You got a strong tom, a good tom ! And you're gonna get strong kits ! I'm gonna be an aunt !/

Tobirama could litterally see her wiggle her butt in victory and he chuckled.

/I want them to call me MamaTabi !/ she cheered,/and you will be MamaTobi !/

The young omega laughed good-naturedly and Madara looked at him questionningly but said nothing.

"It's a little early, Tabi," Tobirama said.

/No it's not ! It's gonna come fast, and you should start thinking about how you want to call them, and the clothes and.../

Tobirama frowned, wondering what Matatabi was speaking about. He wasn't pregnant, he... His eyebrows raising, Tobirama concentrated on his belly. And finally understood what had put him off this morning. Because there was indeed something there.

A little life, a few hours old.

Blinking dumbly, he straightened up and looked at his flat belly, putting his hands on it. Then he looked at Madara, who seemed frozen in place.

"Ah," Tobirama croacked very intelligently.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I had this idea just because I wanted Madara to make a particular comment ? (virtual cookie to anyone who find the sentence I'm speaking about ^^)


End file.
